Dragon's Clan
by Celesta Hellewise Harman
Summary: During a battle, Wufei finds an ancient link to his clan's past and much more. But will OZ take this and everything else he holds dear away from him before he can truly be happy? Or will his own feelings betray him once more. mention of NCS...
1. Prologue Dragon's Clan

Disclaimer: The same old stuff. The bishonen pilots aren't mine. Damn. The story line however is and so is Sepia. She's my original character and you MUST ask if you wish to use her for ANYTHING! All rights of Gundam Wing go to their creators, and might I ad that I'm not making any money off of this. I don't have any money anyway, so don't sue. Authors rant: Well, it's not much of a rant really, this is my first fic that I've ever gotten to writing down, so forgive me if it sucks. This is most definitely yoai, some hetero, and WILL be lime/lemon-ish. Will possibly have a little N/C in the future. I'm nutty for torture that way. There will also be violence, so consider yourself warned. I will appreciate any good feedback and/or encouragement. Especially from any other Wufei lovers as there seem to be a strange shortage of us. By the way, Sepia calls Wufei Dragon Child a lot. Just thought I'd mention that. This will also NOT be a death fic. I'm not one for the INCREDIBLY sad, but keep in mind that I have no problems with non-happy endings. Also, I don't have a Beta reader for this so my grammar and spelling are horrible. ARIGATOU MINNA!!! Luv Ya Lots, and Enjoy! ///_* (hehe. Trowa icon) -Celesta Hellewise Harman  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Prologue  
  
Dragon's Clan  
  
A pair of large ancient eyes waited and watched the battle from the shadows.  
  
'This is not going so well. There are too many, and more they cannot see. Damn! It is just like before. They do not stand a chance! Even with their gundams! Damn.'  
  
These eyes grew more restless as they watched as the five gundams were surrounded by more and more Oz mechs.  
  
'This was a good ambush. The odds must be 200 to one. Even I can almost not count them. How did they get so many? They cannot even. NO!'  
  
She almost jumped out then as one of the gundams, one she had watched in particular along with it's pilot, was thrown back to land hard.  
  
'Get up! You are stronger than that. Get up! Do not let them win young one. UP!'  
  
She sighed silently as the gundam picked itself up. She had watched over this one since before he was born and she wasn't about to let him die so soon. She had watched him go through many hardships in his life, and watched him grow through these things and get stronger in many ways. She almost jumped out again as she saw what looked like another legion of mobile suits join the already seemingly hopeless battle. She looked towards the sky.  
  
'Things are not looking good for the last of your children my friend. If I have to, I will do what I must. I do not wish to reveal myself after so long, but.'  
  
She looked down once again. In time to see each one of the gundams surrounded by at least 20 suits of each kind. Still they kept fighting. She listened once again to the thoughts of the boy she had watched for so long, and almost screamed in rage and terror at what she heard and saw. She heard:  
  
'Nataku, in life, I have failed you. I was not strong enough. In this death, I will die honorably and in turn, will honor you. I will finally be with my clan.  
  
She felt rage at the forces that would make him think and do this, and terror at what she saw him do next. One of the gundams broke off from the others and charged at the impenetrable wall of enemy mechs. A clear suicide move. She threw herself out of her hiding spot while sending him a mental message for the first time in his life.  
  
'You are the last, Dragon Child. I will not let you perish. You will NOT DIE!' **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Got your attention? Then by all means, please read on. And remember, I need all the encouragement I can get. Drop me a line! It'll be welcome, and I promise the next parts I'll try to make better. Luv Ya Lots!!! -Celesta Hellewise Harman ///_* 


	2. Dragon's Call

Disclaimer: The same old stuff. The bishonen pilots aren't mine. Damn. The story line however is and so is Sepia. She's my original character and you MUST ask if you wish to use her for ANYTHING! All rights of Gundam Wing go to their creators, and might I ad that I'm not making any money off of this. I don't have any money anyway, so don't sue. Author's rant: ~ see prolog ~ ///_*  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dragon's Call  
  
  
  
"Where are they all coming from?!"  
  
Duo's shout echoed through the cockpit as Wufei Chang cut through three more mechs, only to watch in exhaustion as nine more sprang up in their wake. A huge blast did more than just shake the gundam Shenlong as more than 20 Taurus suits fired on it at once.  
  
'Damn! There are too many. Nataku give me strength. I cannot lose!'  
  
The others were in trouble too. Heavy Arms was out of ammo. Sandrock was trying to defend it while fighting and heavily damaged, and Wufei couldn't even see Wing or Deathscythe through the enemy mechs.  
  
Wufei pushed Shenlong forward towards the heart of the attacking force. He could hear the shouts from his four companions only as back ground noise as he focused on his objectives. Taking down as many honorless bastards as he could, any way he could. A part of his mind drifted slightly.  
  
'Nataku, in life, I have failed you. I was not strong enough. In this death, I will die honorably and in turn, will honor you. I will finally be with my clan.'  
  
He heard a voice in his head and started.  
  
'You are the last, Dragon Child. I will not let you perish. You will NOT DIE!'  
  
On the last word, the five pilots saw an enormous blinding white shape seem to dive off the cliff they were fighting beside. It "landed" in front of Shenlong and all present gazed upon a white dragon as big as the gundams. Everything stopped as the dragon gazed at the mechs with black upon black eyes. The gundam pilots stared wide-eyed as Duo slowly murmured,  
  
"What, the, fuck."  
  
Quatre just as slowly answered,  
  
"I, second, that."  
  
Trowa and Heero remained silent as they stared at the dragon that seemed to give off a white light of it's own. Only Wufei didn't jump when the dragon straitened to its full height and let out a ground-shaking roar. In one devastating wave every air and ground mech, every opposing force on this battle field, fell apart and exploded in a wave of flames, the sound drowned out only by the deep roar of the dragon. The sound died just as swiftly as it had come and the six stood still, watching an enemy that was no more than burning rubble.  
  
After a few moments, Wing made a sudden movement and started firing at the dragon that had just saved them. Apparently frightened, the huge white creature took to flight, heading for the forest for cover. Trowa worked back to reality next and started after the dragon. Duo made the next move. He started towards it as well.  
  
"I get ya! If it did that to that many mechs at once it can do the same thing to us easy."  
  
Quatre held back uncertainly.  
  
'What did I just feel? What was that? It came from that creature. A sense. Something like protection. directed at Wufei. It.'  
  
His thought was cut off as the dragon cut them off by falling into the trees, and as Shenlong stopped them by moving to bar their way. Heero growled and leveled Wing's cannon at Wufei's gundam.  
  
"What are you doing Wufei? Move!"  
  
Deathscythe moved up next to wing.  
  
"Yeah Wu man! What's the problem? That thing's dangerous. We have to try to stop it."  
  
Shenlong's cockpit opened and Wufei, wearing his white Chinese style shirt, stepped out with an odd look on his face.  
  
"I will not move! I will not let you harm that dragon!"  
  
He jumped down and started running, as soon as his feet hit the ground, in the direction of the woods where the dragon went down. The other pilots jumped out of their gundams as well, Duo speaking before he hit the ground.  
  
"He's fuckin' lost it man! That dragon's gonna tear him to shreds. What an idiot! That sense of justice of his has finally gone way to his head."  
  
Quatre started the way Wufei and the dragon went only to be stopped as Trowa grabbed his arm.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Quartre looked into the eyes of the boy who had quickly anchored himself in his heart.  
  
"Trowa, I felt something. She's not going to hurt him. In fact quite the opposite, she might just save him. She's."  
  
He floundered around for the word.  
  
"Connected to him."  
  
Heero's cold blue eyes bore into him.  
  
"She?"  
  
Quartre nodded as they all headed for the trees.  
  
"This dragon is a definite female."  
  
**********  
  
'Damnit! I have to find her! She could be hurt.  
  
Wufei ran faster as this thought came to him and crashed through another patch of brush effortlessly. He came to an abrupt halt as he almost ran right into the slightly glowing white dragon that was at the moment trying to lay as low as possible. Wufei noted that it wasn't working too well. The dragon turned its head to look at him with eyes as black as his own. Only his eyes had the whites around them.  
  
The dragon's eyes were completely black. In each other's eyes, they found recognition and bits of wonder and awe from both sides. The dragon opened its mouth and spoke, to Wufei's surprise and amazement, in a language he had never heard, but knew better than his own. This, needless to say, baffled the copper-skinned youth to no ends.  
  
"So we finally meet face to face, Dragon Child."  
  
The voice was a soft feminine soprano. It made Wufei think immediately of bells. He said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"Why did you do that? Destroy the Oz mobile suits I mean?"  
  
He winced at how childish he sounded. He was also amazed that he felt comfortable talking to this creature. It felt right and natural. It felt like something to be cherished and honored as sacredly as life.  
  
The dragon looked at him closer and seemed to smile with its eyes."I told you I would not I would not let you die. I will always keep this promise. Just as I still keep the promise that I made to my best friend, when the earth was still young, that I would watch over his children. These children that he made from his own blood, the first of your clan. Step closer young one. Do not fear. I will not hurt you."  
  
The dragon said this as it watched Wufei's wide onyx-colored eyes. However, never once did she see fear in those eyes as he stepped up and put his palms against her bright skin and looked deeper into her eyes as well.  
  
"How can I understand you?"  
  
He jumped back, breaking contact as he realized that he had just spoken in the same language. Then realized that this is the second time he had done this. Him mind wandered drunkenly.  
  
'Why hadn't I realized that I'd spoken my first question in her language as well? This is turning out to be a very confusing day.'  
  
The dragon started glowing brighter and Wufei backed up more shielding his eyes as the light became blinding. He looked back as the light faded and started as his eyes fell upon only a naked girl trying to push herself off of the forest floor. Her skin was the same light copper tone as Wufei's, but her body-length hair was the same flowing, silver-white as the dragon's skin, and even gave off the same supernatural silver glow. When he caught site of her eyes, he saw the same odd black upon black as the dragon's eyes had been.  
  
"Gods!"  
  
He sighed out in wonder as he took off his white shirt and draped it around her shoulders and offered her his hand to help her up. She looked at his hand and then up into his eyes as he helped her to her feet. He bushed some of the wisps of hair out of her face as she spoke in the same soft voice and language that the dragon had.  
  
"Does this form make you feel a little easier Dragon Child?"  
  
Still holding her hand, it finally clicked fully that she was the same dragon that he had just been talking to, even though this girl looked like she could be no more than 18 years old.  
  
"You changed."  
  
He automatically felt stupid. 'Why can't I control my mouth around her?'  
  
He then blushed a deep red as her peels of laughter shook his shirt off of her, very well formed, body. He looked at her as he bent to pick his shirt up from where it had fallen at her feet. He was a little alarmed when she her knees seemed to buckle and she started to fall. He caught her before she reached the ground.  
  
"Are you all right? They didn't hurt you did they?"  
  
She looked up at him apologetically. "I am sorry. I have not been in this form or stood on two legs for that matter since before man first went into space. I have been rude and have not told you my name. It is. 'Sepia.'"  
  
They chorused her name and she smiled up at him. This snapped Wufei out of his stupor.  
  
"How do I know these things?"  
  
He asked this softly as helped her to her feet. He put his shirt back on her and buttoned it this time. It hung loosely, almost like a nightgown going down to her knees.  
  
"Are you going to answer my question?"  
  
He stepped back looking once again into her eyes through the white wisps of hair that seemed to always hang in her face. She looked back in that same calm fashion that she had as a dragon.  
  
"You already know the answer to that young one. Your whole clan has learned of me and my kind through their dreams since they were able to dream and have all known our language since before they were born. Just as you are the last, so too, am I."  
  
He started to say something else, but was cut short as they heard something crash through the brush that he had crashed through earlier. **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Do you like it so far? Then tell me ONEGAI!!! I'm not kidding, I need the encouragement. If you don't like it then tell me why. But remember flames will be laughed and scoffed at as they are deleted. ARIGATOU MINNA-CHAN!!! Read on and enjoy! -Celesta Hellewise Harman ///_* 


	3. Dragon's Message

Disclaimer: The same old stuff. The bishonen pilots aren't mine. Damn. The story line however is and so is Sepia. She's my original character and you MUST ask if you wish to use her for ANYTHING! All rights of Gundam Wing go to their creators, and might I ad that I'm not making any money off of this. I don't have any money anyway, so don't sue. Author's rant: ~ see prolog ~ ///_*  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Dragon's Message  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Heero all witnessed the same thing. They heard speaking in a very odd language and all knew from experience that it wasn't a known language. They crashed through the brush in a tumble and were baffled by what they saw before them. Wufei staring almost adoringly at petit beautiful, if not very oddly beautiful, young woman clad only in an almost loving and knowledgeable smile, and. Wufei's. shirt? Wufei even acknowledging a woman was strange enough, but giving her his shirt?  
  
When they had tumbled out of the brush, the strange copper-skinned woman looked up at them almost startled. To their rising surprise, Wufei spun on his heal with a glare to face them and pulled the small woman behind him to shield her from them. Heero stepped forward as they stared.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
At the simple cold question the girl, with her hands on the skin of Wufei's upper arms, looked at the gun in Heero's lowered hand and frowned slightly when he had said "it". The four pilots looked a little confused when she murmured in an indignant tone behind Wufei's should in that strange language. Wufei glanced down at the gun and backed up a step pulling her a little closer. Duo who had already been getting fidgety because of the odd look of the girl finally stepped up beside his lover and started into a small rant.  
  
"OKAY! Who is this chick? Why does she look like that? Why is she in the middle of no where? WHY is she speaking a language that sounds like GIBBERISH?! And for GODS SAKE WUFEI, why in the HELL is she wearing your shirt?!"  
  
He stopped, chest heaving, and stared at Wufei, who was not at all fazed by Duo's, loud, run-on-sentence. There was a moment of silence while no one moved. The girl stood on her bare toes leaning against Wufei's back and muttered something in a low tone in his ear, while still looking side ways at Duo. Whatever she said made Wufei burst out laughing with his head thrown back and his eyes shut as she smirked.  
  
He looked over his shoulder at her for the first time since the others had reached the clearing and replied in the same language with a slightly laughing voice, his onyx-colored eyes. Her smirk grew a little as she looked at him and she replied in turn gesturing to the other four pilots. He nodded slightly and turned his attention back to them, but the slight shining smile never left his eyes. Duo dropped his head and sighed speaking pitifully.  
  
"Wu-man. why are you speaking gibberish? What language is that? Who is she?"  
  
Quatre leaned over to whisper to Trowa.  
  
"And why does Duo sound so pitiful now?"  
  
Trowa shrugged and shook his head slightly, never taking his eyes off of the girl and Wufei.  
  
Wufei crossed his arms and glared. He spoke so that they could understand him saying,  
  
"It's not gibberish Maxwell. It's her language, and my whole clan was born knowing it. Don't bother asking me to explain that because you'll be wasting your breath. As for who she is. Her name is Sepia."  
  
Quatre who had been looking at the girl with curiosity, while feeling like he was close to realizing something important, covered his mouth with his fingers and said in almost a whisper,  
  
"She's the dragon."  
  
Everyone's attention turn straight to him. Trowa put his hand on his small blonde lover's shoulder.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
He was still looking at Sepia, his light blue eyes locked to black diamonds.  
  
"Look at her eyes. Can't you feel it? I can. She is the dragon."  
  
Hearing this, Heero brought his gun up aiming for Sepia's forehead, and time seemed to slow as every thing happened at once. They all saw the gun go off. Everyone watched in wide-eyed horror as Wufei moved to block the path of the bullet with his own body. Everyone watched as Sepia calmly brought her hand up, palm forward in front of Wufei. And they watched as ripples of light, like water ripples, extended and flowed from her palm. When the ripples and the bullet met, the bullet stopped in midair.  
  
Everyone stared at her, except for a slightly pale Wufei who was still staring at the hand and the bullet inches from his face. Sepia looked up at Heero with a sad look and held his gaze as the bullet reversed it's course and drove it self full force into the center of Heero's chest. Time then seemed to return to normal. Heero staggered back, blood seeping through his fingers that had gone to his chest. He coughed and fell back into Duo's waiting arms.  
  
Duo looked down at his lover in shock as he sank with him to the ground. Heero looked up at Duo as blood bubbled out of his mouth.  
  
"D..Duo. Wha..what."  
  
His body arched in Duo's trembling arms as he was taken by a spasm and more blood flowed from his mouth. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and even Wufei watched in horror as Heero's body stilled and went limp against Duo's chest, his eyes fluttering closed and his head falling back. Duo shook Heero's still form. Once. Twice. Even a third time.  
  
"Heero! HEERO! Open your eyes! Damnit open your eyes! Do you hear me?! Open your eyes."  
  
His voice had gone down to a mere whisper by the time it died off. Tears poured down his and Quatre's faces as Quatre and Trowa knelt beside Duo and Heero. Trowa by Heero's head, and Quatre on Heero's left side, opposite Duo. Trowa got Duo to let go of Heero long enough to lay him flat on the ground, and Quatre hurriedly shrugged off his vest and pressed it to the still bleeding wound in Heero's chest. Trowa looked for a pulse and finding a weak, but slowly dying one, checked for breathing.  
  
Duo, still holding onto Heero's hand, looked at Trowa almost pleadingly. Duo then let out a low keening sound as Trowa lowered his own head and started breathing for Heero.  
  
**********  
  
Wufei watched alarmed as Trowa and Quatre work desperately to save the life of a boy who was a friend to all of them. His heart secretly wrenched at the sound of Duo's broken sobs as Duo clutched Heero's bloody hand to his chest. Wufei turned to Sepia, who was still standing behind him with her eyes closed and head bowed.  
  
"Wha.Why?"  
  
She looked up at him with still sad eyes.  
  
"Dragon Child, I have lived for billions upon billions of years. If it had been just my life, I would not have stopped him. That boy fired, and did so knowing that he was at the highest risk of you doing exactly what you did, and try to jump in the way. I would not have chosen to stop him this way, but I know enough about him from watching his interaction with you, to know that had he missed the first time, he would have fired again. This would have caused greater damage. I am not fond of hurting any creature, but to protect you first and foremost and then your friends, I consider doing so just cause."  
  
Wufei turned to look at her fully.  
  
"You speak of justice?! Heero is my friend. He just made a rash decision. Will you please save him? He's become a valuable and necessary companion and comrade."  
  
She smiled fondly at him.  
  
"Because you ask it, young one, and it would pain you were he to die, and because his heart still beats, I will do what you ask of me. However, he must promise to never seek to harm you, the people you care about, or me. I have learned by watching you over your life that you have sound judgement and I trust you Dragon Child."  
  
She made an unsteady step forward and staggered into his arms. He took her hand in one of his, and slid his arm around her slim waist to support her, and together they walked to the other pilots, who were to busy or out of it to even notice them. Wufei and Sepia stopped when she was by Duo at Heero's side.  
  
**********  
  
Duo was vaguely aware of Wufei's voice almost yelling in the dragon's language. All he could think about was Heero and what his life would be like if he lost him, too.  
  
'Heero this is my fault. Every one who gets close to me dies. Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, Solo, and now you. Please don't go Heero. I need you. You're the only bright spot in this war for me.'  
  
He closed his eyes and memories raced through his mind. Heero's smile, and the passion clear in his eyes when they made love with each other. Heero's laugh that he only let slip by once in a while around only Duo. The light in his eyes every time that Duo hugged or kissed him or told him he loved him. The sound of Heero's usually cold voice the first time he said, "I love you Duo."  
  
Duo gave another keening moan and sobbed harder. The sound escaped his lips in the form of a name.  
  
"Heeeerroooo."  
  
He was so caught up in his grief that he just barely noticed the bare feet that beside him, before Sepia knelt and put her palm on his back. He jumped and turned to yell at her, the stopped when he looked into her endless eyes and saw the same sadness and displeasure at Heero being hurt as he felt. Wufei knelt on the other side of Duo next to Trowa, who had stopped breathing to watch. When Wufei knelt, he started again. Wufei put his hand firmly on Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"Stop. She can help him."  
  
Trowa looked at him evenly, then at Sepia who was holding Duo and Heero's hands in the circle of hers. She smiled lightly at Trowa and he felt from her the reason she had done what she had. He noticed that Duo had stopped sobbing, but was still crying silently, as he stared down at Heero's pale hand still in his own, and his own two hands in Sepia's. Trowa then looked at Quatre, who was still crying too and pressing his vest hard to Heero's chest, and nodded.  
  
Quatre nodded and removed his blood-soaked vest from Heero's chest. He had understood from the time that he realized this girl was the dragon, what her intention toward them all had been. As Quatre removed his vest, all but Sepia grimaced at the site of blood, splinters of bone, and torn flesh. Duo let out a sharp wail and doubled over in a break down as he started sobbing again into his knees. Sepia laid her hands on the back of his head and said something to Wufei. Wufei nodded and looked at Quatre.  
  
"Quatre, take care of him. She needs room and he needs support. Trowa go with them."  
  
Quatre nodded and moved to Duo's side. Trowa moved as well when Duo refused to let go of Heero's hand, and pried his fingers apart. The three of them moved back and Trowa wrapped his arms tightly around Quatre's shaking shoulders, as Quatre cried and held a hysterically sobbing Duo curled in his lap. Normally the pilots wouldn't act in such a way, but after getting close to Heero for almost a year, he had become a dear important friend to all of them.  
  
Trowa had known as soon as he'd seen Heero's wound the first time that it had been hopeless, but the look that Duo had given him made him have to try. Quatre had given him a look like that many times. One filled with great love and trust in him. Only Duo's had been love more for Heero than the love he felt as a friend towards Trowa. It was in that look that Trowa realized just how much love was shared between Duo and Heero.  
  
'He needs Heero like I need Quatre, and probably vise versa. I hope this Sepia can do something for him. That bullet that Heero use was assassin grade. It rips flesh and shatters bone, and he was hit full in the heart through the breastbone. No one can live through that. Not even the perfect soldier, Heero Yuy. You can't live with a heart as badly damaged as that. I could see it beating through the shards of bone. I can't imagine what it must have been like for Duo to see that.'  
  
He looked down at Duo's anguished sobbing form.  
  
'What would I have done if it had happened to Quatre?'  
  
He shuddered inwardly at the thought of his small delicate lover, bleeding and dying with that kind of injury. He wrapped his arms tighter around Quatre's still shaking shoulders. He and Quatre settled down some and watched what was happening before them, while Duo clung to Quatre's waist and buried his face under Quatre's caring arms that were holding onto him. **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
So how did you like the second chapter? If you did, TELL ME! Need feedback no da!!! I already have the next chapter started. It takes so long to type this and the ideas just keep coming. AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! Well read on and see what happens to Heero. Luv Ya Lots!!! -Celesta Hellewise Harman ///_* 


	4. Dragon's Light

Disclaimer: The same old stuff. The bishonen pilots aren't mine. Damn. The story line however is and so is Sepia. She's my original character and you MUST ask if you wish to use her for ANYTHING! All rights of Gundam Wing go to their creators, and might I ad that I'm not making any money off of this. I don't have any money anyway, so don't sue. Author's rant: ~ see prolog ~ ///_*  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Dragon's Light  
  
Wufei looked down at Heero and was almost sick. He'd seen what bullets like that could do.  
  
'But to see it happen to a friend.'  
  
He shuddered, and looked at Sepia who had moved into Duo's spot right beside Heero's shattered chest. She looked up at Wufei.  
  
"You have your dagger, yes Dragon Child?"  
  
He nodded and pulled a thin sliver dagger from its hidden sheath at his hip.  
  
"I need his chest bared. If you would please cut the shirt off of him?"  
  
He did so, cutting the fabric of Heero's torn, blood-soaked, green tank top, and feeling like he was readying his friend's corpse for burial. When he removed the scraps from the Japanese pilots broken chest, he looked back into Sepia's pitch-black eyes. She held her hands out to him palms up.  
  
"Now, I must ask you to trust me Dragon Child. Make a swift cut in the middle of my palms, from wrist to middle finger. Mind you they must be deep. Do it quickly! The hour glass of his life has but a grain left, and if his heart stops, I can do nothing."  
  
He made the cuts as she asked and watched in wander as her blood welled up as bright and golden as the sun's fire. She let it pool in her palms and poured one into his open chest. She then tilted his head back and opened his mouth, pouring the other down his bloodied throat. Never taking her onyx eyes off of her administrations to the dying boy, she started talking again.  
  
"Do you know why I am giving him my blood young one?" she asked calmly as if teaching a child a lesson.  
  
When Wufei shook his head, she seemed to know and went on.  
  
"A dragon's blood speeds human healing and prolongs life. This is why my race was all but destroyed. In the time when magic was a way of life on earth and the doorways between the Dragon Lands and the Earth realms where still open to dragons, dishonorable, greedy men found a way in and hunted us for our blood. The largest, most peaceful, and honorable one of us, the dragon named Chang, my best friend, created from his own blood, your clan, to try to unify human and dragon. You know the rest of the story Dragon Child. My blood will let him live a few moments longer, pray that his heart does not stop before I can help him."  
  
She closed her eyes and held her still bleeding palms over Heero's likewise, still bleeding chest. The glow of her hair and blood grew brighter and flowed into Heero's wound as Sepia concentrated. All for pilots tensed in alarm when Heero's body went into a violent convulsion that death often brings. Sepia let out a snarl that no human could ever make and the glow turned into a shine.  
  
"I am not letting you die Heero Yuy! Your loved ones here need you boy and I did not save Chang Wufei so that he could watch one of his best and most needed friends die like this. Think of the man that loves you. That you love."  
  
His body convulsed again and she pressed her bleeding palms flat onto the gaping wound, feeling the shards of his shattered bone dig into her cuts. She let out a small cry of pain and everyone present knew that she had connected herself in a deep way to Heero. She muttered softly in a pained voice as a silver shining tear rolled down her face.  
  
"I do not have enough strength. I used it to destroy the enemies and to shift form. I cannot. No."  
  
She straitened her shoulders with determination.  
  
"I will give my life if I have too. I will not let you die when people here love and need as much as these young men do. They are your family, and you are theirs. If I have to, I will trade my life for yours!"  
  
She did not know that Wufei had been translating this whole time to the other three pilots. She opened her eyes when she felt warm wet hands cover hers and saw that they were Wufei's now bleeding ones. She looked into his eyes that were now mere inches from hers. Their faces were closer than they had ever been now, and they both felt something strange. Something a little more than their usual connection stirring. When he spoke his warm sweet- smelling breath mingled her slightly labored one.  
  
"Take my strength."  
  
"And ours, too."  
  
This was spoken not in her language but that of the other pilots. She still understood. She looked the other way with wide amazed eyes as Duo once again picked up Heero's hand and smiled at her with still wet eyes and red puffy cheeks. Quatre, still held by Trowa, and still slightly crying, knelt on the other side of Duo. She smiled in pride at how much farther these five young humans have come than even the older ones of their race had. She nodded her head and looked back at Wufei.  
  
"You have the right of it Dragon Child. We need to be joined by blood in one way or another. Tell them!"  
  
She said this with such an urgency that he even tossed them his dagger to use. They each made a cut on one of their palms. Duo made a cut on Heero's right palm and clasped his beloved's bleeding hand in his own. Trowa moved to Heero's left side and made a cut on that hand just as Duo had done with his other and clasped it fiercely between his hands, bleeding palm to bleeding palm. Quatre moved to Wufei's other side and took hold of one of his hands and shared blood that way. Wufei kept his other hand on Sepia's and let his blood mingle with hers and Heero's.  
  
Together they watched as Sepia gasped and drew energy from each of them. The golden light that was shining in Heero's chest expanded rapidly and encased his shuddering, dying, young body. The other pilots gasped as it surrounded them as well. They felt the massive would to Heero's body healing more than they saw it. They felt Sepia pump energy into him. Wufei quickly started to worry as he felt that Sepia was not only growing weaker herself, but that she was shielding them from the immense pain that she shared with their dying friend.  
  
Heero's body arched up one final explosive time, blood flowing from his mouth in gushes. Sepia's eyes shot open and she leaned all of her body weight onto Heero's chest, shouting in harmonic fury as she sent a massive surge of her own life energy into the broken body of the dying youth. The four pilots jumped back releasing their hold as the light and energy exploded in something resembling a nova of sorts. The light almost blinded them as Sepia threw her head back and her howl of fury turned into a high- pitched howl of pain.  
  
Everyone looked back through the light as Heero's own agony filled voice pushed past the flow of blood in his throat and mingled with Sepia's. Heero's eyes were wide and the pilots rushed forward as Heero fell back to the ground unconscious, eyes closing, chest healed, and just barely alive. Sepia collapsed on his newly healed, bloody chest, she too, just barely alive. Wufei knelt behind her and pulled her off of Heero, letting her fall against his chest.  
  
Wufei pulled some bandages out of his pocket and bound her still bleeding palms while Quatre, Trowa, and Duo knelt around Heero's still form. Duo and Quatre watched as Trowa checked Heero over. They had all bandaged their hands by then.  
  
"Pulse is weak but steady. A little pale from blood loss, he'll definitely need a transfusion as soon as possible. His breathing is raspy, but that's most likely because of the blood still in his throat and possibly lungs. We'll probably have to drain them with a suction tube of some sort. Other than that, the wounds on his hands, and the fact that he'll be in bed for at least to weeks, I'd say he's going to be fine. Then again I'm no doctor. Needless to say, she did it."  
  
Duo looked at him with new tears forming in his eyes. His soft voice was a little over a whisper.  
  
"She did it? He's not going to die? Are you sure? There's so much blood."  
  
Trowa permitted himself a small smile and shook his head. Quatre was crying again too and moved over to wrap his arms around Trowa again as Duo pulled Heero to him tightly as tears rolled down his face and he murmured calm soothing things in Heero's ear.  
  
"Heero. Heero I love you. Thank God. Oh Heero, you're going to make it and I'm going to stay by your side every step of the way. Thank you. Thank you for not leaving me Love."  
  
Wufei smiled and unknowingly pulled Sepia a little tighter to him. It was then that he noticed the sky had darkened. The four of them looked up as a clap of thunder sounded in the sky. As the first drops if rain fell, Wufei gathered Sepia up and stood, once again startled at how light she was. Duo followed Wufei's example and lifted his lover off the bloody ground and was shocked at how much blood there was.  
  
He looked around at everyone else and down at himself and realized that they were all smeared with blood. Most of it was Heero's, a small portion their own, and even a little of Sepia's blood, which he noted again was a color not unlike that of thin molten gold that gave off it's own light. Wufei had it smeared all over his body, but mostly on his face hands and even in his hair, which had come out of it's usual ponytail at some point.  
  
Wufei's white shirt, that Duo knew was Sepia's only covering, was stained with so much blood that it was turning the parts that weren't stained a light shade of pink. Duo looked at Quatre and Trowa who had stood up as well, still holding each other.  
  
"We are all in serious need of some baths and lots of rest. I'm wiped!"  
  
Quatre smiled brightly.  
  
"Me too. I have an estate a few miles south of here. It's hidden and we'll be able to rest there as long as we need in safety."  
  
Wufei stepped up with them.  
  
"What about Heero's gundam? We can't leave it there, that would be begging for trouble to come calling."  
  
Trowa spoke next.  
  
"I'll come back once we have Heero settled and stable, and get Wing."  
  
With that they all started back the way they had come towards the gundams when Wufei stopped them with his next question.  
  
"What about Sepia? "  
  
They stopped and turned around to look at him confused.  
  
"If she can't come, then neither will I. You all know why she did what she did. She can stay in my room if you like. She won't be a bother and I'm capable of taking care of her myself."  
  
Quatre stepped up to them and brushed back some of the straggling white hair from Sepia's face with his fingers.  
  
"I liked her from the beginning Wufei. My Uchuu no Kokoro tells me that she has a good soul and doesn't like harming anyone. That's how strong she is. Do you still want her to stay in your room? I can easily have a room readied for her."  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"I got the impression from her that she wants to stay as close to me as possible. She said that she's been watching me since before I was born."  
  
"Hey, Q! Wu man! Can we get goin'? I know I said that I wanted to get cleaned up, but rainwater is so bad for you're hair. Besides, Heero's weak. He might get really sick if he gets soaked. Wu, I'm all for Dragon Chick to stay with us. After all, Heero didn't die did he? Come on!"  
  
Trowa nodded his agreement about Duo's comment about Sepia coming with them, and Quatre laughed and walked back to him, linking arms with him. They led the way back with Duo and Wufei following behind, their burdens in hand. They all climbed back into their gundams, Sepia on Wufei's lap, Heero on Duo's, both a very cramped space.  
  
'I hope we don't get attacked like this. The cockpits were only built to carry one after all.'  
  
The thought crossed Duo's mind as he arranged Heero into a somewhat comfortable position, with his head cradled in the curve of Duo's neck and shoulder. He shuddered and groaned softly as Heero's breath caressed his neck and collarbone.  
  
"Dam it Heero. I wish I could do this with you in some other position. Why does that have to be one of my weak spots right now?"  
  
Duo heaved a sigh as he felt himself grow hard as he did his best to both pilot Deathscythe and try to ignore the feeling of Heero's well-shaped butt rubbing slightly against the swell in his pants.  
  
"I must be crazy or something. Heero almost died not ten minutes ago, and here I am, getting' a hard on. Jeez, some lover I am."  
  
A little ways away, Wufei was having a similar problem. He wasn't having the same sexual problem, but his emotions were stirring, and even though Sepia was small it was still very cramped. Wufei, unlike Duo, didn't understand this emotion, and he didn't like that fact at all. He looked down at the pale, bloodstained, sleeping woman in his lap and frowned in frustration.  
  
'What is she doing to me? Why do I feel like this? Why does it fell so right, so natural, being so close, like she's been there all my life?'  
  
He shook his head as he reminded himself that she had. He looked back down and spoke out loud in her language, but knew that she wouldn't hear him anyway.  
  
"Who are you? I know what you are. but who are you? Why do you make me feel these things? Why did I trust you right away, and know exactly why, and to some extent, how you did the things you did?"  
  
The sleeping face didn't respond. Wufei focused on the task at hand: Getting to Quatre's and getting them all settled before he collapsed from the sheer exhaustion they were all suffering from. All the day's events were swiftly catching up to them as the adrenaline wore off. Fighting a seemingly hopeless battle for hours, the whole dragon thing, Heero getting shot and almost dying, and the drain of energy that none of them could spare to save him. He had only one more thought before he blocked all other thought out.  
  
'Maxwell's right. We all are in great need of baths. I never knew Heero had so much blood. Stop being an idiot Wufei! Just fly your goddamn gundam and shut the hell up. Great. Now my mind is yelling at me. Though it does a valid point.'  
  
With that the four gundams made their way to Quatre's hidden estate to rest and nurse their fallen, and still very critically injured companion, lover, comrade and friend. And to find out for them selves what and who Sepia is, on many different levels. **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Well, there it is. Sorry if the ending is kinda choppy, I was really tired when I was writing it. Once again, tell me what you think. I'd love to hear from you. Well, have fun with the next chapter. Things kinda get a little mellow there. Maybe a tad of angst on Duo's part while he's taking care of Heero. There will definitely be pain involved in that, but not much. That's just a small warning. JA NE NO DA!!! Luv Ya Lots! -Celesta Hellewise Harman ///_* 


	5. Dragon's Guilt

Disclaimer: The same old stuff. The bishonen pilots aren't mine. Damn. The story line however is and so is Sepia. She's my original character and you MUST ask if you wish to use her for ANYTHING! All rights of Gundam Wing go to their creators, and might I ad that I'm not making any money off of this. I don't have any money anyway, so don't sue. Author's rant: ~See Prologue~ ///_*  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Dragon's Guilt  
  
Morning light and a strong cool breeze streamed through the white, sheer- gauze covered, glass balcony door, as the girl/dragon opened tired, black eyes.  
  
'Where am I? How did I get here? What is the last thing I remember? Oh yes. I changed myself into a human for the young Dragon Child. Then that mishap with his friend. ::sigh:: Young humans. I can sense all five of them are near. That is most likely because of the blood we all shared though.'  
  
She looked down at herself. She was lying naked under a sheet in a clean, white bed with gauze hangings that matched the curtains. She noted the fact that her body for the most part had been cleaned. Her hair was still a tangled mess, but at least it was clean. She then looked at her overall surroundings and took in the beauty of the room.  
  
Most of it was a brilliant white like her hair, minus the glow, and had an eloquent gold trim to it. The white carpet looked lush and softer than the bed felt. The glass doors to the balcony, which were open wide, had a beautiful white rose pattern snaking around on the glass. The doors went almost to the ceiling, but curved before they reached it. She could only see the blue sky through it and could smell the rain from the night before lingering on the breeze. There was a regular white door at the foot of the bed. This, she decided, led to the rest of the large house.  
  
Next she saw a small dresser with a mirror attached, against the same wall that the head of the bed was against. She judged that it was made of oak and painted white with gold trim to match the room and the bed. Right next to the dresser, but closest to the bed, she saw another door like the one near the foot of the bed. She watched as this door opened, and Wufei stepped out, looking out the balcony doors and using a towel with one hand to dry his dripping mass of raven-silk hair a little.  
  
She watched as he walked to the door of the balcony, leaving the towel on the dresser on the way, and pushed one of the flowing curtains out of the way to look outside. She took her time to appreciate the site of that smooth well-shaped bronze body that was clad only in light-gray sweats. She watched as he ran one long-fingered hand through his still damp hair, and as his hand lingered, rubbing the back of his neck, he turned to look at her.  
  
"You're awake. How do you feel? Can you sit up?"  
  
He walked to the bed and gingerly sat on the edge to brush the few wisps of hair, which always seemed to fall in her face, from her black, obsidian eyes. When she struggled slightly to sit up, he helped her lay back against some plush pillows. He blushed a deep red when the sheet that was covering her fell to her waist. She did nothing to bring it up to cover herself, so he did it for her while looking away.  
  
"Are you ashamed to look at me, Dragon Child? I do not see why you should be. You are the one who stripped and washed me while I slept are you not? I know you are. A mild scent of you is all over me."  
  
She chuckled, as he blushed deeper.  
  
"As to your question, I feel fine. Just a little tired and weak. Might I ask where we are young one?"  
  
He nodded his head and a few strands of dark hair fell from behind his ear, where he had tucked it, to frame his sharp-featured face.  
  
"We're in my room, in one of Quatre's many estates. He let me bring you here when you passed out after healing Heero. If you want your own room, I'm sure Quatre wouldn't mind getting another one ready."  
  
She shook her head slowly.  
  
"If it does not bother you, I would like to stay as close to you as possible."  
  
She picked up his left hand, which was resting on the white sheet beside her, started and grabbed his other hand as well. She turned his hands palm up when he didn't fight her, and looked at the many stitches going down the center of his palms. The area around the stitches was swollen and an angry red against his normally copper skin. He tried to close his hands, winced, and quickly tried to cover that up, but she had seen the flash of pain in his eyes.  
  
She ran her thumbs gently up and down the stitches, lowered her head in shame and watched as a few sparkling drops of glowing silver tears dropped onto the sheets.  
  
"I made you do this. I caused the one I most sought to protect pain. I am weak. I am not even worthy to look upon you, Dragon Child."  
  
He freed his right hand and lifted her face. They were only inches away, their noses almost touching. He forced her to look into his eyes and dropped his voice to a whisper.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about. You are part of me as I am part of you. I don't know how. You do something to me. You make me feel. well that's just it. You make me feel. I did this to my hands to help you in helping my friend. I would do it again at a moments notice."  
  
"He would not have needed help were it not for me."  
  
Wufei's voice got harsh, but stayed the same whispered volume.  
  
"Stop it! How can you be so old yet so blind? If it weren't for you, none of us would be alive right now, but all of us are. I don't know about Yuy, but the rest of us trust you completely, and don't question you or why you did what you did. So why must you question yourself?"  
  
She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder and neck, silent tears dripping down the naked skin of his chest. Her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered to him.  
  
"Because you mean everything to me. I was not able to save the rest of your clan, but I was able to save you. I have spent almost all of my life watching over your clan from the shadows and I have been so lonely. You are the last, just as I am the last, and I need you. I need to protect you. To be part of your life."  
  
He rested his pain-filled hands on her head and back, tangling them in her hair. He rocked her back and forth and soothed her.  
  
"You always have been part of my life. Only now we can have contact with each other. I've felt you there all of my life, but never noticed it because it was so natural. You're the part of me that holds my emotions, and I treasure you."  
  
She had stopped crying but was still holding onto him, her fingers playing with the ends of his wet black hair as it slowly dripped.  
  
"You are so young, yet so much older than I."  
  
She pulled back and looked at him as she ran her hands through his hair all the way to the ends, over and over.  
  
"I treasure you too Wufei. So very much. More than even I can tell."  
  
He jumped a little when he heard her say his name to him for the first time. She smiled and looked at him fondly.  
  
"I see so much of Chang in you. Your strength and caring gentleness even though you try to hide it, your wisdom, even that damn bullheaded sense of justice are like his. You look a little like his human form too."  
  
Wufei looked a little confused and creased his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"Chang is my family name."  
  
Once again he heard bells as she laughed.  
  
"Where exactly do you think your clan acquired the name, Dragon Child? Chang was the name of my best friend, who sired your clan. Dragons cannot be reincarnated, but a part of their soul can be put into the body of a non- dragon kin of theirs. You have a bit of Chang's soul in you. Dragons can also only love one, all of their lives, no matter how long."  
  
She leaned back against the pillows again and shut her eyes. Wufei jumped, shocked and baffled, as for the first time she spoke in his language.  
  
"Would the four of you like me to tell you about Chang, and my race?"  
  
Wufei turned to see Trowa, Quatre, and Duo, standing in the now open doorway of the room. Duo, shaking his head sighed.  
  
"I give up. First she can't speak our language and now she can. What, ever!"  
  
He flopped down on the floor at Wufei's feet wearing a black tank top, and black sweats. Trowa and Quatre, wearing their normal attire, sat down beside him holding hands. Quatre looked up at Sepia with a faint smile on his young face.  
  
"So you can speak our language?"  
  
She smiled at him brightly.  
  
"Of course I can young Quatre. I watched as every known and unknown language developed from their roots. I just did not use it before because I did not know how you would react."  
  
Quatre nodded his head in understanding as Duo piped up again.  
  
"Hey Wu-man! What's up with your hair?"  
  
Everyone glanced at Duo, then looked to Wufei as Trowa and Quatre realized for the first time what seemed different physically about him.  
  
"I've never seen you with your hair down Wu-man. Didn't realize it was so nice with it back in that ponytail all the time."  
  
Wufei glared at him then went cross-eyed a bit as he focused on the hair in his face.  
  
"Don't call me Wu-man, Maxwell. You shouldn't be talking, with your hair in that braid all the time. It was a bit painful to try to do anything with it, with my hands like this, so I'm just leaving it like this for now."  
  
Sepia frowned a little and looked at Trowa, then gestured to the towel Wufei had left on the dresser when he came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to hand me that towel please? Dragon Child, would you please scoot closer and turn your back toward me? I know you might not want help, but this is for my enjoyment more than your gratitude right now."  
  
He did as he was told as Trowa handed the towel to Sepia and sat back down by Quatre. Sepia then started gently rubbing the towel over Wufei's wet hair, and enjoying this simple closeness immensely. She looked at Duo's, Quatre's, and Trowa's hands and realized that they all had stitches in one of their hands too.  
  
"Do you all have stitches in your hands?"  
  
Quatre was the one to answer this question. Shaking his head he said,  
  
"The three of us only had the wound in one hand. Yours have healed by themselves, and Wufei and Heero have them in both hands."  
  
Sepia flinched at Wufei's next question.  
  
"How is Heero? Has he woken up yet?"  
  
Duo shook his head sadly, and they all caught the worried look in his violet eyes.  
  
"No he hasn't. His breathing is still very raspy. The doc had to go back into town to get the right tubes and equipment to drain the blood from his lungs. We've already given him over two pints of blood, and he's still whiter than the sheets. His pulse is very weak still too. Oh Sepia. Don't look like that. Don't blame yourself. We all understand. I'm sure Heero does too."  
  
Wufei turned his head and looked over his shoulder, then turned his body when he saw that Sepia had stopped drying his hair and had turned her beautiful face down and away in guilt and grief. He dipped his face to look strait into hers and she looked up at him with pain filling her pitch-black orbs.  
  
"You heard it from them now. They don't blame you for what happened to Heero. Please stop blaming yourself."  
  
She shook her head then looked each one of them separately in the eyes, then fixing on Wufei's.  
  
"I am grateful. It truly does mean so much to me, but I need his forgiveness. He was the one who almost died. It is up to him to decide if he trusts and forgives me."  
  
They all nodded their heads in understanding and agreement. Then she changed the subject, much all of their relief. She combed her fingers through Wufei's long, damp raven-silk hair and sighed as she watched it fall through her fingers shining blue-black in the sun.  
  
"You have such beautiful hair Dragon Child. So soft. Would you leave it down for me more often? I love looking at it. You do not have to if you do not wish to of course."  
  
She looked around his shoulder and noticed that he'd closed his eyes and had a smile on his young face. Then he answered in very soft tone that none of the other pilots had ever heard him use.  
  
"No, that's fine. I'll just pull it back when in battle. It's not that big of a deal."  
  
Duo, Quatre, and Sepia got big smiles on their faces at Wufei's oblivious non-Wufei like tone and actions. Trowa just had an amused look on his face, the closest to a smile without being one. Sepia went back to combing her fingers through Wufei's hair, and felt him relax into the soothing, caring caresses.  
  
"So would you like to here about my past? How I came to be the guardian of the Dragon Clan?"  
  
The three on the floor nodded their heads, and almost laughed when Wufei came close to purring in pleasure. He didn't notice, but then he nodded his head slightly in agreement. Still combing through Wufei's hair, she began her story.  
  
"It was long, long ago. Even before the time of covered carriages. Most humans rode on horses or walked wherever they went. Man was young, and we dragon already old. I will start my story the day before the day that Chang and the rest of my race were slaughtered. All we wanted was to live with humans in peace, but there was nothing to connect the two. Nothing to show the humans that we meant no harm. They would not listen to what we said, because we were different and frightening to them.  
  
"Many of us tried talking to them in human form, but they still knew what we were, because a dragon glows with their life energy in the same color as their body coloring. We cannot change our eye color either. That is why my eyes are like this. Each dragon's eyes are completely different from another's. Mine are black upon black. My mother's were completely blue against gold. It was quickly known the signs to tell a dragon in human for. Glowing silver tears, and shining blood in a kaleidoscope of gold. If they were not crying or bleeding, you could tell if the pupils of the eyes are the same color as the irises. Wufei's eyes are exactly like Chang's. He was the largest and most thought wisest of us. He made the Dragon clan out of his own blood to try and unite mankind and Dragon-folk.  
  
"This dream of peace was crushed the day Chang was killed, the day they were all killed." **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Well, there it is. Sorry if it's too sappy, but I think it's kinda cute. Wufei needs a little feeling in his life for Gods sake! I mean jeez! He's really had a rough life. He's a widower at 15 years of age. That's gotta be rough. I know I said there was going to be a little more angst, but then I got the idea for this part. I'll get angsty with Duo either in the next part or the one after that. By the way. did I mention I'm a nut for pain and torture? It's nothing at all against Heero, I just don't think anyone else would have fired on her. Maybe Trowa, but I think he'd listen to Quatre first. Well, mail me with your response and I'll get back to you a.s.a.p.! JA NE NA NO DA!!! Luv Ya Lots!!!! -Celesta Hellewise Harman ///_* 


	6. Reminder of the Past

Disclaimer: The same old stuff. The bishonen pilots aren't mine. Damn. The story line of the past however is and so are Sepia and Chang and the humans of that time. She's my original character and you MUST ask if you wish to use her for ANYTHING! All rights of Gundam Wing go to their creators, and might I ad that I'm not making any money off of this. I don't have any money anyway, so don't sue. Author's rant: I was very tempted to name this chapter "Dragon's Past" or "Dragon's Story", just to keep up the running theme, but I thought that this fit better. If you want to see the rest of my rant, you'll have to go back to the prologue. If not. enjoy! P.S. I'm sorry if the pilots are OOC; but then again, this isn't exactly a situation they've had before. Some will find out different things about their past. These things will most likely effect all their futures and relationship with each member of their team. By the way some hints for you:  
  
(~((~))~) This means big time shift. ********** This means small time shift or point of view change.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Reminder Of The past  
  
(~((~))~)  
  
"Sepia! Sepia, come out here! I want to show you something."  
  
I walked to the edge of my cave home at the familiar deep voice that called to me from behind the waterfall that covered the entrance. I stuck my head through the falling water and spotted the huge gray-black dragon I knew so well standing on the bank of the crystal clear lake outside my cave. I smile as I always do at my best friend. "What is it Chang? I was just about to take a nice afternoon nap."  
  
He cocked his head to the side with a mischievous look on his face. "Come here. I want to show you something."  
  
I smirked and cocked my head back at him. "What if I say I am not coming out? Then you will have to come in here?"  
  
He got serious and shook his head slightly. "Sepia it's important. It will hopefully unblock some of the barriers that we have with the humans."  
  
I could feel my eyes widen in amazement as I stepped the rest of the way through the waterfall and splash across the water to where he was standing on dry ground. It was then that I noticed as I stepped out of the water, that he held his wings unfolded and draped on the ground. "Chang are you injured? Why are you holding your wings like that?"  
  
He shook his head and then nuzzled me a little in reassurance. "Don't worry. It's for two reasons. The least of which is that I've been busy and am a little tired. The main reason, is because I wanted to show you this."  
  
I watched as he brought his wings up and curled them in, then I gasped at what they revealed underneath. A small, naked, human male stared up at me, unafraid. I stepped back a little, my wings unfurling slightly in startlement. "A human? You brought a human into the Dragon Lands?! Why?!"  
  
"Calm down. You'll scare him. He may look older, but he's new to the world?"  
  
I quickly got over my startlement and bent down eye level to study this young human better. He looked about 16 to17 years, with straight, knee- length, black hair, and brown obsidian eyes. I also noted his light-copper skin. He was slim and well muscled, like Chang in his human form.  
  
"Chang! He looks a little like you." I said straiteing up to looking into my friend's eyes.  
  
He nodded. "I made him from my own blood and magic."  
  
I looked at Chang with wonder and amazement. "You made a human?"  
  
He looked at me with the same kind of awe I felt. "I made a whole clan. The oldest is 16. The youngest is three. There are many. All sorts of ages through those two. Male and female." He looked down at the boy still beside him.  
  
I followed his gaze and noticed with some amusement that the boy only came up to Chang's wrist. Chang spoke softly and with deep affection for the young human. "He is the first and the oldest. His name is Chang Xong. "  
  
I hold my giant paw out palm up and the boy climbs onto it fearlessly and without hesitation, kneeling, with his hair blowing in the slight wind. I continued looking the boy over in interest as he did the same to me. "You gave him your name?"  
  
"Yes. The whole clan will use it as their family name."  
  
"He is beautiful Chang." I saw a blush spread over the copper-skinned youth, and gasped at what that meant. "You can understand me."  
  
The boy nodded and spoke in a voice not unlike Chang's. "Yes. Chang taught me all I needed to know when I came into this world. My children and their children for the rest of eternity will be born knowing all of this, no matter how the times may change."  
  
I smiled at him brightly. "You are a smart one indeed. I welcome you as my friend, Xong."  
  
He nodded his head toward me. "Thank you." He then looked at Chang and stood in my palm as if it were solid ground. "You're right Chang. She is as smart and kind as she is a beautiful creature."  
  
Chang smiled and chuckled when I purred at the compliment. Dragons are after all, feline in posture and temperament, just more peaceful. Chang came closer to me then and I noticed the excited gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Do you want to see the rest of them?" As he was saying this, he held his paw put to mine and scooped Xong into it with the greatest of care.  
  
"You mean they are all here? In the Dragon Lands?" Chang stretched his great wings high and brought them down in a rush of air as he took off, heading towards the immense cave that was his home, with Xong carefully tucked into his curled claw. I took to the sky behind him as he answered.  
  
"Of course they're here. They've never been outside the Dragon Lands. I was waiting until I told you before I took even the oldest ones out so that you and I could show them around together."  
  
I followed him into the reassess of his home and landed by the back wall. The blackness in the cave was lifted only by the constant glow of our hides. The glow coming from him was a strange black color, but one that still let you see perfectly, while mine was the white light of a clear diamond. Chang uncurled his claw and Xong hopped down with a grace akin to ours. Chang's cave is the biggest in all of the Dragon Lands, considering that Chang is the biggest of us. Not the oldest mind you, but by far the biggest, and maybe one of the wisest.  
  
Xong covered his eyes as Chang's light brightened and as Chang spoke to him. "Wait for us Xong. You may know the path, and I know you must be a bit anxious to get back, but be patient. I take pleasure in walking with you." I realized then what he was doing and followed his actions, closing my eyes and shifting my form into that of a human.  
  
I opened my eyes and gripped the hand that a now human Chang held out to me to help me off my knees. We were as naked as Xong and probably cared just as much. Needless to say, Xong didn't even seem to realize that he was naked. The other humans I had seen would have been appalled. I held on to Chang's hand as I studied him a little longer in his human form. It was so rare that I got to see it. Unless you knew him like I did, one would never guess that he was well over 9,000 years old. That's only 1,000 or so years older than I am. The sleek, muscular, copper body of a 22 year old human, with glowing, strait, black hair down to his feet and black upon white obsidian eyes.  
  
I heard a whispered word to my left and saw Xong staring at me in wonder. "Beautiful." I blushed as Chang and I walked up to him. I noticed with amusement when I was up next to him that he was a few inches taller than myself, and almost a head shorter than Chang. Chang nodded and Xong turned around and headed into a crack in the wall of the cave that I only just now noticed.  
  
I whispered to Chang as he had to bend to enter the crack, "Chang, he truly is a beautiful boy." I almost laughed as I noticed while walking down the long narrow tunnel, that Xong and I could walk standing straight, and Chang had to stoop, as the ceiling was low.  
  
Chang spoke as we walked single file. "I made this with magic right after I made Xong. Farther down, the tunnel will open up to a completely hidden valley in the Dragon Lands. No dragon but me and now you has ever been there. The only entrance is the one we are in now. The valley has everything they need to survive, and they all know that it's mostly temporary. That one day, they'll leave here for the human lands."  
  
"Does the Dragon Council know of this?"  
  
"No. I passed the idea by them about 300 years or so ago when the trouble between dragons and humans began. They said that it wasn't possible to make a completely human race out of dragon blood and magic. I've been secretly working to prove them wrong sense."  
  
"So you obviously succeeded."  
  
"Yes. About three months ago I succeeded in making a living, breathing, feeling, human being. He's the one that chose the name Xong. I gave the rest their personal names.  
  
"How many are there?"  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
We rounded a final corner into light. I stared in awe at the small village full of humans, just as bare as Xong, Chang, and me. There were small houses made of straw and logs, and it looked like a carefree life. They were lounging about talking, or playing with each other. There had to be over 60, each a different size and age, and each with his or her own personality. The valley held plenty of food and water, and some humans could be seen in the fields or out picking for the whole clan. Each person had a different body structure, but all were in the best physical shape, and had the same coloring.  
  
The three of us stood looking out over the valley. "Who is that?" I nodded to the beautiful girl of about 14 who was running up the hill towards us, waving joyously. Xong waved back and ran down to sweep her off her feet into a strong hug. Chang and I walked down slowly and with the natural grace of our kind.  
  
"She is Xong's chosen mate. Her name is Chang Gyu." Xong and Gyu broke from their embrace as we approached. Gyu bowed deeply first to Chang, then to me. She was shorter than I was, and when she straightened up, I ran my hand through her long, black, silky hair. I was pleased to see that she leaned into the touch and sighed in contentment, and I realized that affectionate touching was very important to this clan, just as it is important to us dragons.  
  
"You know who and what I am Gyu?" She nodded her head yes. "You do not fear us?"  
  
She shook her head and spoke softly. "We are not as close-minded as the other humans are. Chang has taught us your ways and has showed us, through magic, the Dragon Lands and the human lands. We know we have nothing to fear from you, and we respect and honor you as equals as Chang taught us to. Will you be coming down to the village today Chang?"  
  
Chang nodded his head and the two humans seemed to brighten greatly. Gyu started to turn back to the village when I stopped her. She looked at me a little puzzled and I smiled and placed my hand on her abdomen. I made a sound of delight then when I felt the truth of what I had suspected. "You carry Xong's child." She nodded as Xong put his arm around her waist and the four of us walked down to the village to meet the rest of the Dragon Clan.  
  
**********  
  
I had changed back into dragon form by the time the sun had set. I had spent most of the day getting to know every member of the Dragon Clan personally. I knew them all by sight, sound, smell, and every kind of feeling there is. I could see why Chang loved them so much. Every one of them was a smart, kind, and caring person.  
  
'This plan could actually work. Breach the barrier with a clan that has learned about us with no fear or prejudice. They will need clothes first though. I can see why they do not need it here. The Dragon Lands are always a warm temperature, but the human world gets so cold.'  
  
I was thinking this while walking towards the small clearing by the forest where Chang was lounging watching the stars come out. He too was in dragon form and I smiled when I saw him quietly talking to a dozing Xong, who was lying propped against Chang's side. I walked around behind Chang and lay down, resting my head over his back. I watched my breath stir Xong's hair, which was wrapped around him like a blanket, and joined him in sleep. The last thing I was aware of that night, was Chang wrapping his tail around to form a loose protective circle around Xong, lying his head down over the end of his tail and saying goodnight to both of us.  
  
**********  
  
It was early morning when Chang and I walked out of the tunnel into Chang's cave. We had taken the still sleeping Xong to his mate in their house and left. Chang said not to worry that they were used to it. We were walking still in human form towards the entrance of Chang's cave, talking of nothing in particular. We both jumped as a deep dragon's roar of pain spilt the air. Chang and I broke into a run when we felt another dragon die and stopped to stare at the horror we saw spread across the rolling hills of the Dragon Lands. Hundreds of us, the old ones and even the young ones under 10 years old, lay dead or dying by human hand.  
  
Hundreds upon hundreds of angry human men stormed over the land. A young dragon that we knew well, only 40 years old, by the name of Hashtaher was cut down only a few yards from us. Chang immediately changed back into his dragon form and took to the sky shouting in rage.  
  
"No! Stop! What are you doing? We humans and dragons mustn't fight. We dragons are peaceful! Notice we aren't fighting back. Please stop!"  
  
Everything after that seemed to happen so fast. Chang was trying to reason with the humans and more of us just kept falling. These humans were ruthless. I stared in horror and just barely had time to jump out of the way of a human trying to attack me. I swiftly changed into dragon form and took to the sky after Chang who was hovering, silently now, in the air.  
  
"Chang. We have to leave. We have to go now. We do not stand a chance here, unless we fight!"  
  
He turned to me with a snarl. "NO! You may go, but I will protect my clan! If the humans find them, they will know about them and will kill them. I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!!!!"  
  
Just then, almost as if to prove this point, we heard a familiar voice from the ground give a loud cry of pain. Chang gave a deafening roar of fury, that I had never heard from him, when we saw the man that had attacked me, drag a bleeding Xong out of the cave. It was then that I noticed the familiar life forces of the other dragons were gone. The realization that Chang and I were the last hit hard as I shrieked in horror when Chang went into an outright dive. He was headed for he human that was now trying to beat Xong to death.  
  
I called out to him desperately. "Chang No!"  
  
He turned around once and threw a ball of energy at me that knocked me into the cover of the trees. I watched in slow motion the horror of what happened next. When the man saw Chang, he threw Xong to the side where he lay unmoving. Chang cried in fury again when he saw this and sped his attack. He saw the ambush too late as what looked close to a legion of armed humans came out of their hiding places over the entrance to his cave. They attacked him full on with giant spears and arrows. Chang's next cry was one of pain, and mine one of fury to rival his.  
  
I dove out of the trees full force as Chang was easily cut down by the massive onslaught. For the fist time in my life, I shot fire out of my mouth for the intent of destroying an enemy. Every single human on that cave went up in flames so hot they didn't have time to scream before death claimed them. Chang had succeeded in killing the man who had hurt Xong, but now lay dying on the ground, his golden blood seeping around him.  
  
I checked Xong first and saw that he was hurt, but still alive, then I rushed to Chang's side and held him in a dragon's embrace. He looked up at me with glazed eyes. "Sepia, my eternal friend. Do me a favor? Make me a promise?"  
  
Tears ran down my cheeks. "Anything Chang."  
  
"Watch over my people. Keep them safe for as long as you live. Watch them grow and remember your promise? Remember me?"  
  
I nodded. "I will Chang. I swear on my honor. I swear on all dragon's honor, I will not let the Dragon Clan die out."  
  
He the whispered in my ear, a prophecy of the very distant future. One that made me jump in surprise. Then the last thing he ever said after that was, "Humans and dragon folk will unite. My plan was a good one. Goodbye Sepia. I never told you, I loved you."  
  
My cry rang out loud and shrill as I felt his presence leave and I was alone. I don't know how long I sobbed, but I know I snapped out of it when I heard Xong give a low groan. I picked him up gently and took him back into Chang's cave, making sure there were no enemy humans along the way. I woke up as I set him down, and I steadied him as he stood up. "Are you hurt too badly Xong?"  
  
He shook his head. "I feel strange though, like something's. missing."  
  
I nodded understanding. "You have the same sense all dragons do. You can sense each and every dragon's life force in your mind and in your heart. Your whole clan has it and will always have it." I know I was done crying. That's the way we dragons are. I was set to keep the promise I had just made to Chang.  
  
Xong was hugging himself with silent tears streaming down his youthful cheeks as I changed into a human. I lead him back into the tunnel. "How did that man get you anyway? Did he find the village?"  
  
Xong shook his head. "No. We felt something horribly wrong, and I went to see what it was. He grabbed me when I neared the mouth of the cave. He said I was a traitor to all humans and was to be destroyed with the rest of the dragons. Chang."  
  
I sped up a little. "You may mourn Xong, but now is not the time. Now we must get the clan to safety. You must help me. Did Chang ever give you clothes to wear for when they were needed?"  
  
Xong nodded yes as we emerged. The rest of the clan had sensed what had happened and were already dressed and waiting for us. When we reached them, Gyu handed Xong pants and a white tunic, which he donned right away. I watched not at all stunned. "Chang has prepared you for this possibility has he not?"  
  
They all nodded yes and I knew they all knew what had happened. Gyu held out a long, loose fitting white dress and a floor length black cloak. I was functioning in a dreamlike daze through all of this.  
  
"Alright, stay close together and do not stop for anything. There are still enemy humans in the Dragon Lands. I can feel them. Stay strong and silent. When we get to a safe place outside of the Dragon Lands, then you may mourn."  
  
I donned the dress, pulled most of my hair back with a black headband, and then wrapped the cloak around me and pulled the hood over my head. It didn't conceal the entire glow, but hopefully we wouldn't have to deal with any humans who would know. I lead the Dragon Clan out of the valley, through the tunnel, and into Chang's cave. Xong informed me that Chang had already told them of safe place to live when they got out of the Dragon Lands.  
  
We remained silent as I lead them through the carnage that lay across the Dragon Lands. I heard one of the younger ones start to cry when she saw Chang. I turned and saw that Xong had picked her up and hushed her. He had yet to wipe the blood off his face from the wounds the one human had inflicted on him. We reached the edge of the Dragon Lands and I opened the portal that reached from human to Dragon Lands.  
  
I had just lead the last of the humans through the portal when I heard the rest of the attacking humans headed for us. I turned away from them as I sent a wave of energy their way. The wave hit them as one and killed them all instantly. I hated doing it, and swore that I would never again kill a human unless it was to protect the clan. Chang would want it that way. 'Chang.'  
  
I closed the portal to my homeland one last time. 'I will always remember Chang, always.' A picture of Chang's human face came to my mind and I closed my eyes on the tears. (~((~))~)  
  
"Now here I am looking into the same eyes I have not seen in centuries." Sepia studied Wufei's tear-filled gaze, then looked down at the other pilots on the floor.  
  
Quatre was in full out tears, Duo was close, and Trowa just looked mildly moved by Quatre's tears.  
  
Wufei, trying not to flex his injured hands too much, touched Sepia's hand with his fingertips. "What did you do after that? How long did you stay with them? You obviously left at some point in time."  
  
She nodded. "You are right about that Dragon Child. I stayed until Gyu and Xong's child was born. I taught them the rest of what they needed to know about interacting with other humans if and when they came and other things as well. Xong named his son Rastaban, a dragon's name. I watched them from the shadows there on out for their own good. I knew if I was seen the trouble for the clan would be great. This is why I was so reluctant to show myself before this."  
  
Sepia leaned back against the pillows and took a deep breath. "I think I need more rest. The three of you should go eat anyway, I know you have not in some time. I would be able to smell it. But now you know my story and who I am. I hope you will tell Heero when he wakes up?"  
  
She said this specifically looking at Duo. He nodded and Sepia almost smiled at the roughness of choked tears in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell Heero when he gets more rest. Thank you for telling us. You get some rest now or I might just have to knock you out again."  
  
Sepia smiled at him as he left the room following the smell of bacon coming from the open kitchen door downstairs. Quatre actually came up and hugged her, still a little teary eyed, said his thank you and good night and followed Duo out the door with Trowa, who nodded.  
  
Wufei looked back at Sepia when they left and spoke to her in her language. "Thank you for everything you have done for my clan and for me. It's a good idea that you get some more rest. I'll come in and check on you later if you want."  
  
Sepia was about to say that she could take care of herself, but the strange almost needy look in his eyes made her nod. 'He is so much more open to his feelings now that he has met me. I think this is a good thing. Maybe I can fully get rid of that stick he seems to have up his ass so much. Sepia! That is not nice to think about him, even though it is true." She chuckled as she scolded herself, and snuggled down into the blankets falling asleep. **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
WHEW!!! That one took me over a week to write! I hope you like it. It's my own story plot. I also own Chang, Xong, and Gyu. If you want to use them for anything you have to ask me and I'll be glad to let you. Remember, I love e-mail, and NO FLAMES!!! Thank you. The next chapter is definitely going to have Duo angst in it, so be prepared no da!!!!! Arigato Minna!!! JA NE NA NO DA!!! Luv Ya Lots! -Celesta Hellewise Harman ///_* 


	7. Pain & Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: The same old stuff. The bishonen pilots aren't mine. Damn. The story line however is and so is Sepia. She's my original character and you MUST ask if you wish to use her for ANYTHING! All rights of Gundam Wing go to their creators, and might I ad that I'm not making any money off of this. I don't have any money anyway, so don't sue. Author's rant: ~ see prologue ~ ///_*  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter Six Pain & Lessons Learned  
  
Duo walked up the stairs after seeing the doctor out the door. The doctor hadn't let Duo stay in the room while he was treating Heero, and now he wanted to see him badly. Trowa was the only one the doctor aloud in the room while he was treating Heero. This was reasonable. Trowa was the only one of them who wouldn't overreact or get teary-eyed besides Wufei, and he had gone outside to work on his katas right after breakfast several hours ago.  
  
Duo laughed inwardly as he remembered the way that Wufei had looked at Sepia. 'I think he likes her and doesn't even know it himself. I've never seen him act like that. He treats her and talks about her like she's an equal. Maybe he's decided to stop being such a chauvinist. Well, it'll be interesting having her around.'  
  
All thoughts stopped when he reached the door to the room that Heero was in. He pushed open the door and went in quietly, closing the door behind him with a silent click. 'Since when am I ever quiet? HA! Then again, sense when do you ever see that?'  
  
It was very dim in the room since the heavy curtains were shut and the lights were off. Duo whimpered softly as he looked at Heero's still, pale form on the bed. Duo's eyes unconsciously looked over Heero's bandaged hands and up the IV tube that fed blood to Heero's wrist. Then to the oxygen mask over Heero's mouth and nose.  
  
Quatre was sitting in a chair at the bedside and smoothing some of Heero's bangs out of his face with gentle fingers. He looked up when Duo whimpered and smiled encouragingly. Duo walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed taking Heero's hand in one of his and stroking it with the other. He closed his eyes on the tears that threatened again and felt a warm hand on his leg. He looked up at Quatre with misty eyes and bit his lip on the tears and another whimper.  
  
His voice was scratchy when it came out. "Sorry Q. It just hurts seeing him like this. I'm not used to it."  
  
Quatre looked back at Duo with an empathetic look in his eyes, his own voice a little strained. "You don't have to apologize Duo. None of us are used to this. Well, except Trowa, he's seen him like this before. But don't worry. He'll be fine. The doctor left simple instructions and doesn't expect that he'll need to visit for more than a checkup or two. The blood in his lungs is gone and he'll only need the mask for another day or so."  
  
"Why does he need it now?"  
  
"The doctor said that his lungs are a little starved for oxygen. They're just a little weak is all. I think I'll go see what Trowa is doing and leave you two alone." He stood and patted Duo's shoulder as he passed. "Don't worry Duo. He's strong. He'll be fine. His life's not in danger anymore."  
  
Duo looked up at him, on the edge of tears. "Yeah. Thanks, Q man."  
  
Quatre was about to shut the door when he remembered something. "Oh yeah! Duo, the doctor also said that his chest is very raw where the wound was and needs to be rubbed down with cocoa butter every hour and a half or so. Gently too sense his ribs are badly bruised. We'll probably need to tape them up later." He grinned sheepishly and blushed. "We thought we'd leave the cocoa butter thing up to you. If he needs pain medication the doctor told me the dosage to give him, but I doubt he'll wake up any time soon to need it."  
  
Duo smiled back. "Thanks man." Quatre nodded and shut the door. Duo looked around and found the cocoa butter on the night table by the head of the bed. Duo scooted a little further up the bed and pulled the white sheet down to uncover Heero's torso. He felt the tears finally slip out of his eyes as he studied his lover's battered body. Almost his whole torso from his abdomen to his shoulders, more so around his ribs, was a deep purple bruise. Duo also noticed a deep red-black color in between Heero's nipples where the gaping wound had been.  
  
Duo wiped furiously at his tears. 'What's wrong with me? Boys don't cry!' Another part of his mind, the more sensitive part, argued with that thought. 'Look at Heero! The boy you love is lying broken before you! You have the right to a few tears!' The more sensitive part won out as Duo opened the cap to the lotion and poured some into his had, even as hot tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
Once the lotion had warmed some, Duo began to smooth it over Heero's chest as lightly as possible sense he was scared that he would hurt his love. 'Normally the chance to do something like this to Heero would get me harder than granite.' "Please just get better soon Heero. I hate seeing you like this." Duo started and held his breath as he saw Heero's eye twitch. He let it out, then stared hopefully at Heero's face.  
  
A slight moan escaped Heero's mouth through the oxygen mask as his face started to register the pain he felt. Duo hurriedly wiped the lotion off of his hands. He picked up one of Heero's bandaged hands in his and brushed Heero's bangs soothingly out of his face. He spoke softly and was proud that his voice didn't waver too much. "Heero? Heero it's okay. You're safe. We're at Quatre's. You're going to be fine. Can you hear me?"  
  
Heero moaned again and tensed a little as he opened eyes that were unfocused and glassy because of the pain. He managed to look with these shaky eyes in Duo direction. Duo felt more tears slip down his cheeks as he gazed into the pained look in his lovers cobalt eyes. He kept running his fingers through Heero's messy, but clean, brown hair. Heero's hand twitched in Duo's then gripped harder as a violent coughing fit overtook him.  
  
Duo jumped into action. Pulling the oxygen mask off of Heero and grabbing the glass of water on the night table, Duo put his hand behind his lover's head to hold it up and put the glass to Heero's lips letting Heero take a sip. The coughing fit slowly stopped and Duo laid Heero's head back on the pillow as he started to stoke Heero's hand and bangs again.  
  
'He's still pretty out of it. Must be some of the meds they gave him.' Duo thought as Heero's glassy eyes finally focused on him. He had to lean close to hear Heero's scratchy whispers.  
  
"My throat hurts."  
  
Duo nodded a little. "It's raw from the tube the doctor had to use to drain the fluid from your lungs." He noticed that Heero's breathing had gotten a little labored and pulled the oxygen mask back over Heero's mouth and nose. Heero made a soft noise to question this and Duo leaned down to kiss each of Heero's eyelids. "The doctor says your lungs are starved for oxygen and that you need it for another day or so, no longer than that, I promise love." Duo whispered as his lips brushed against Heero's forehead and his tears fell into Heero's hair.  
  
Heero's eyes seemed to clear a little and he tried to grip Duo's hand. "The dragon?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "Don't worry about that right now. She's not a threat."  
  
Heero closed his eyes and relaxed some to Duo's shock. "I know. I saw everything in her eyes in that moment before the bullet hit. I." Heero started wheezing heavily and his eyes unfocused. He looked like he was having a hard time keeping them focused.  
  
Duo tensed and his voice rose in volume. "Heero! Just calm down. Take it easy. You shouldn't talk so much yet." Heero's eyes focused on Duo once again clouded with pain and involuntary tears. Heero's hand gripped Duo's hand despite the stitches and bandages. His whispered voice was strained and barely audible when he was able to speak again.  
  
"D. Duo. unhg. m. my chest.pain." His eyes squeezed shut as another wave of intense pain hit him.  
  
Duo gripped his beloved's hand right back and more tears flowed furiously from his eyes as he watched his lover's pain and uncharacteristic display of intense emotion of any sort. Of all the emotions that he wanted to see on Heero's face, the pain that was so plainly written on every feature and in very sound, was not among them. "Heero, don't talk. It'll hurt more if you talk. I'll get something to help okay? Lay still and I'll be right back. Don't move." He bent down to kiss Heero's creased and sweaty forehead before prying their hands apart and running to the door.  
  
He turned once to look at Heero who was clutching the sheet in his fists trying to regain control of his body and emotions as his breath came out in pants. Duo was spurred back to reality when Heero let out a quiet but sharp cry of pain. Duo ran down the hall wide-eyed. 'I've never heard Heero make a sound like that. Well, I would too if something like that had happened to me. Even the perfect soldier can't ignore pain that makes you look like a human bruise. Damn! I don't even know where to look, and Quatre and Trowa are the only ones who know what to give him. TROWA! Quatre said he was going to look for Trowa! Where did Trowa say he was going to be? HEAVYARMS!'  
  
"The Hanger!" he shouted as he picked up speed. He was in such a hurry that he didn't even notice the door to Wufei's room slide open. Duo slid down the railing of the huge staircase ran out the door at full speed, and into the woods where the hanger for the gundams was hidden. He ran through the door with such force that when he ran headfirst into Trowa, they both went sprawling in a tangle of human limbs to the ground at Quatre's feet.  
  
"Duo! Are you all right? Is something wrong?" The small blonde helped the two boys up with a worried look on his face. Duo was so out of breath from running so hard that he had to lean on Trowa for support. The taller pilot was happy to oblige and wrapped his arm around Duo's waist to steady him.  
  
When Duo was able to pant something out it came out as; "Heero. woke up. He. needs something. for the pain. It's so bad." Duo's voice cracked when the last came out and tears weld up in his eyes again, threatening to spill over, as Duo remembered the small cry that had escaped Heero's pale lips.  
  
Quatre put his hand on the distressed Americans head. "It's okay Duo. Don't worry, we'll help him. Come on." They took off at a run for the house with Duo on Trowa's back for part of the way, since he was still out of breath from his first run. They stopped in the bathroom to get a needle and the liquid medicine, then went the rest of the way to Heero's room.  
  
When the three pilots got to the open door, they stopped and stared at the scene in front of them. Sepia now sat in the chair by the bed, the soft ever present light emanating from her white hair which spilled around her body and pooled on the floor. She was dressed once again in Wufei's now clean white shirt. She had a sad and deeply caring look on her face as she stroked her hand softly, slowly, and lovingly all around Heero's pain shattered face.  
  
As they looked, they also noticed that Heero's body was completely relaxed except for his head, which was lolling around because of the pain he felt. His eyes were closed and soft moans escaped his lips. They were a bit puzzled by the blood they saw by his hands on the white sheets when Duo realized that by gripping his hands on things, some of the stitches must have been pulled and the would started bleeding again.  
  
Once again they were snapped back to reality when Sepia stood and stepped away from Heero to give them room. As soon as her hand broke contact with him, Heero's body went ridged and he let out another sharp cry of pain, his fingers once again dug into the wounds in his palms.  
  
Quatre moved to Heero's side and measured out a dosage into the suringe. Trowa and Duo watched from the foot of the bed as Quatre tried to get Heero's arm to relax so he could find a vein to inject the meds. Just when he was about to suggest that they just knock him out with something, Heero's whole body suddenly went limp. Quatre looked up, scared for a moment, until he saw that Sepia had resumed her caressing of Heero's face.  
  
He quickly injected the drugs into Heero's arm and moved back to where Trowa and Duo were standing after putting the needle and drugs into the drawer of the night table for later use. Duo moved to Sepia and Heero's sides as Sepia kept up the caressing. Before Duo could say anything, Sepia spoke in that soft soprano voice.  
  
"Do not worry Duo. I am not hurting him. Your distress woke me, and I opened the door as you ran by. Then Heero's pain called me to him. What I am doing now, is fooling his body into believing that he feels no pain and should relax. However, he can still feel the pain."  
  
Duo looked a little confused. "I thought you healed him. He shouldn't be feeling pain like this from just that bruise. He wouldn't even normally show a reaction like this."  
  
For the first time since they walked in, the dragon turned her black eyes to him. He could still the look of sadness and guilt in them. "As to your first comment. The wound is healed, but the pain will still be there for a short time. I was not strong enough at the time to heal that. As to your second, about his reaction, dragon blood opens people up, dissolves their unnecessary barriers that they put up in their minds, and lets them see the truth of who the are, with out the need to hide from even themselves."  
  
She stopped her caressing and everyone noticed that Heero stayed relaxed and that his features had smoothed out a great deal. Heero's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the girl standing over him. His voice was still a very weak whisper, but no longer rent with pain. "You."  
  
She smiled, still a half-sad half apologetic look in her eyes. "We will talk later when you are feeling a little better. You need to rest, and speak some with your friends. They are very worried for you." The others could see a secret understanding pass between the two and Heero whispered, "Thank you." Then he closed his eyes again to relax, but didn't fall asleep.  
  
Sepia nodded and left the room closing the door behind her. Duo moved up so that Heero's head was in his lap and started stroking his face, much as Sepia had done but in a different loving manner. Quatre sat in the chair by the bed again and smiled gently at the beautiful display of love and warmth between the two. He felt the mutual love between all the pilots well up in his heart as he thought, ' we really are a family, aren't we?'  
  
He didn't notice that Trowa had left the room until his lover came back with some more medical supplies and fresh warm water, clean washcloths, and a clean sheet. Trowa went to the other side of the bed after handing some of the things to Quatre, and the two started to take care of Heero's slowly bleeding hands and the bloody sheet. Duo once again combed his fingers through the Japanese pilot's hair with one hand and caressed his face and neck with the other while talking with him softly and being careful not to reopen the stitches on his own hand.  
  
The other two pilots would join in the conversation once in a while as they cleansed and reset the torn or pulled stitches in their friend's palms. Even though some of them had already known what it was like to have a family, because of the dragon's blood, they all finally realized that the five of them, were in fact closer and more important to each other than even their own families. All five knew without saying that this was a unanimous feeling, and for those that had never had a family or had a difficult one, it was the best feeling they could feel. They all vowed that they would not let a single one of them, even themselves die in this war. They also knew that after it was over, they would all be sure to live close by one another. They very seldom got to feel truly happy during the war, and now was one of those precious times. **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
PLEASE READ!!!  
  
Hey! WHEW! ~Wipes brow~ You have no clue how long that took to write. All summer! I had writer's block SO bad. BTW, sorry if the end part is really kwippy. (That's one of my words for strange or weird) I wrote it after a VERY long day around midnight while being doped up on strong pain meds myself. One of which, consisting of Codeine. So, I'm kinda "off" right now, but I just had to get that done. I'm already starting on an idea for the next chapter. Hopefully it'll pick up again after school starts. BTW, did I mention that I'm a real lover of immense pain? Well, as long as it has someone there who cares, ya know, like Heero had Duo. I think that's one of the tests of TRUE love, is when you stick by them no matter what. There's a true story about two handsome soldiers who were engaged to two women back home. When they went off to fight in a war, both were horribly scarred, one more so the other and both were sent back home. The fiancé of the one that wasn't hurt so bad came in, took one look at him, laid her ring on the bed, and never saw him again. The fiancé of the one, who was scarred so badly that half of his face was almost completely gone and in ruins, came in, didn't even hesitate when she saw him. She walked over, kissed him on the bad side of his face and said, "Welcome home." Now who loved who and for what reason? I just thought I'd tell you that because I like the way that love works, which is why I'm not against homosexuality. I think it's adorable and that a lot of those couples have the strongest love there is. This is because; they have to stand through so much ridicule from the overall society. It's also because in some way or another they realize the overall meaning of "unconditional love", the fact that love exists outside of our bodies, and if you also happen to like that body, that's just a great perk! Thank you for listening to my blabbering. It really means a lot to me. Please mail me with any thoughts or comments you have about ANYTHING that you've read, fanfic or comments, it doesn't matter. Can't wait to hear from you!!!!! Arigatou no da, and I'll try to be out with the next part of the fic as soon as possible no da! JA NE NA NO DA!!! Luv Ya Lots!!!! -Celesta Hellewise Harman ///_* 


	8. Dragon's Love

Disclaimer: The same old stuff. The bishonen pilots aren't mine. Damn. The story line however is and so is Sepia. She's my original character and you MUST ask if you wish to use her for ANYTHING! All rights of Gundam Wing go to their creators, and might I ad that I'm not making any money off of this. I don't have any money anyway, so don't sue. Author's rant: Once again not really a rant, but I just wanted to tell you, that I'm not afraid to write Lemons, in fact quite the opposite I prefer them to things that are so vague. The reason I didn't turn this chapter into one is because one of my friends who is going to put it up on her site, is still a minor and afraid of parental supervision. So I'll write the lemon parts later and insert them for the enjoyment of others, and to keep it off my nerves no da! Arigatou, and enjoy no da!!!!! ///_^  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter Seven Dragon's Love  
  
Sepia smiled as she wandered down the large stairs she had seen Duo go down earlier and out the large glass doors, which were a larger version of the ones in Wufei's room, into the huge backyard. She was on a large white balcony/porch that had a few steps leading down to the grass. She walked to the railing and looked down to see Wufei, now dressed in his normal attire of white pants and tank top, practicing swift graceful moves.  
  
Her smile widened and she silently stepped down the cool stairs and leaned on a tree to watch him. She was more used to walking on two legs now and had no trouble doing this without Wufei noticing. She observed the every way his young body moved. She noticed everything, except the fact that she was noticing. She watched the sweat trickle down his dark skin and wandered how long he had been at this.  
  
'He is obviously tired. Why is he working so hard now? Does he have something on his mind?' She did what felt natural to her and reached out to touch his mind. What she heard startled her some.  
  
'What is it about her? I can't get her out of my head. What's wrong with me? Dragon or not, she's still a woman, and women are nothing but things to drag you down. She's most likely just like the rest of them. Weak, cowardly, emotional, disrespectful, loud, lazy, beautiful, intelligent, soft, kind, peaceful, a possible equal. Equal? What are you thinking Wufei? Kami-sama!!!!! Yet, She is an equal. Maybe more. Maybe.'  
  
Sepia was startled when Wufei moved to do a high kick, lost his footing, and landed hard on the grass.  
  
**********  
  
Wufei let out a gasp of pain when his stitched palms caught him. He turned over and sat on the damp grass panting hard and soaked with sweat. He looked at his palms and saw that he had torn some stitches and they were bleeding again. He scowled at them before he saw the bare copper-toned feet standing beside him. He looked up as Sepia knelt to sit on her knees beside him.  
  
He spoke once again her language since it seemed more natural to him. "I see you found where I left the clean shirts for you."  
  
She was not looking at him, but at his hands, which she had taken in hers. "Yes, thank you Dragon Child. You were careless. You know not to work yourself that hard. When you get that tired, you get careless, and your footing is damp out here. Plus you have something on your mind."  
  
Wufei looked away from her and pulled his hands way trying to regain control of the way his mind spun when he was around her and when she touched him. "It's nothing woman. I can take care of myself. A woman should not ask what a man is thinking of."  
  
She took his chin in her hand, and he drew in a shaky breath. She turned his eyes you hers and smiled brightly at him. "Dragon Child, you have never needed to hide who you are from me. I know you better than you know yourself. Your heart is calling to me. Whether you know it or not, you love me Dragon Child."  
  
Wufei felt the truth of her words and realized that he couldn't fight it. He felt himself weak for this, but then realized that it wasn't weakness, but it was the lack of desire to fight it. He wanted to love her. Nothing had ever felt so right. Before he could say anything to her she continued.  
  
"Though I must warn you young one, that a dragon can only love one, for all eternity."  
  
Wufei took this as saying that she loved him because he loved her, and did something that shocked even himself. He leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips. She gasped and closed her eyes, her own ancient mind reeling.  
  
'He does not understand. He thinks I meant him, but then again. Chang. I, I do! But then Chang's and Wufei's souls, are.' She let the thought drift off in acceptance as the Chinese pilot pulled back slowly. They both just as slowly opened their eyes. Still less than an inch apart, Wufei spoke in a whisper.  
  
"What do you do to me? This isn't like me. You changed me and the others."  
  
She just as quietly replied, "Not quite Dragon child. My blood is in all of you, and that changes people and brings out who they really are. The, them that they hide even if it is only subconscious. It most effected Heero and you because, you were born with the blood of my people, and Heero, because I poured so much directly into him. For you two, these changes might be permanent. I am sorry if you do not wish this."  
  
He reached up swiftly and touched her soft cheek with the tips of his fingers. "No. No no no. I, I don't think I want to fight this. It's the way I've always felt, but because of my up bringing, I could never even show it to myself. You, you brought it out, and I wasn't afraid of it, because you've always been there."  
  
He started to lay his hand flat on her cheek, but winced when he stretched his palm out. She took it again in both of hers, stood and drew him up off the grass. "Come Dragon Child, we must take care of your wounds. All of them."  
  
Wufei would have question what she had meant by, all of them, had his mind not been so foggy with emotions. 'Maybe not all women are weak. Maybe, maybe we could see each other as equals, though it's clear from her power that I'm far from being her equal.'  
  
He hadn't realized that they had already reached their room until she was pushing him down to sit on the bed. He hadn't been in here since this morning, and it was late afternoon by now. He watched Sepia leave the room and wandered where she was going when he heard a knock on one of the doors down the hall, and then Quatre's soft voice saying something he couldn't make out. He then remembered about Heero and started wandering how his friend was doing.  
  
Sepia came back in the room with some things to clean Wufei's gashes of the dirt that was in them. "I do not wish to use any of my energy right now. I am still weak from yesterday and from helping Heero today."  
  
"How is Heero?" Wufei asked as Sepia sat on the bed beside him and began to clean his wounds with the alcohol and cotton swabs that Quatre had given her. Wufei also noticed that she was taking the rest of the stitches out instead of fixing them, but he didn't question.  
  
"He is still weak and in some pain, but we have an understanding and he is on medication that will help relive his pain. With the energy I gave him not more than ten minutes ago, he should be fine, if not still weak by tomorrow night or so. You need not worry my Dragon Child. Your friend is in good hands with the others."  
  
He smiled and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You've never called me that before."  
  
She was by now, done removing the stitches from both hands, which were bleeding again, and raised her head to look at him quizzically. "Never called you what, Dragon Child?"  
  
His smile turned loving as he whispered, "Your Dragon Child."  
  
He frowned, confused, as she smiled and bit into her tongue, drawing shining gold from the small wound. She bent her head to his upturned hands in her lap as she whispered, "Yes, you are my Dragon Child." He watched in silent wander as he felt her lick his bleeding palms, spreading her blood in his.  
  
She brought her head back just a little so that he could see shining gold in his gashes. He felt arousal and wander as he watched her kiss each of his fingertips one at a time. With every kiss, the wound on that had would close until she had kissed every finger and both hands were healed.  
  
She looked up at him with her pitch-black eyes and kissed his nose. "All better Dragon Child. We will take care of the blood after you are healed."  
  
He looked down at his hands then back up at her openly confused now. "My wounds are gone though. What's there left to heal?"  
  
"Something that has wounded you the most. When Meiran died, it scarred your heart. I cannot heal that with my magic, but I hope I can lessen the pain that you have buried. In time, you will heal." She kissed the tears that he hadn't realized were rolling down his face. "It has been a long time since you have cried young one. When you are around me, you must feel free to do just this and let your emotions show."  
  
He smiled, and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her deeply. He pushed her on her on the bed and laid half on top of her. She looked slightly surprised as he broke the kiss. "What are you doing Dragon Child?"  
  
"Showing my emotions. I love you, Sepia." He smiled as he brushed the strands of glowing white hair, which were always in her face, out of her eyes. He kissed her again tenderly.  
  
"Dragon Child, I know you have never done this, and I thank you for this gift. You too are my first."  
  
She was about to say something else when he kissed her hard and deeply. She felt his tongue at her lips and opened her mouth. They explored each other's mouths for several minutes before breaking it off, both of them breathing hard and flushed. She put her hand on his now bare chest and felt his heart racing.  
  
"Wufei." She caught his attention when she said his name. "Are you sure you want to do this? You do not know everything about me. I."  
  
He cut her off by kissing her again. "I don't care. I love you, and you said that you can only love one for all eternity, and that's all I need to know. It would be honorless without love."  
  
With that whispered statement, he unbuttoned the first button of his shirt that she was wearing, and kissed the hollow of her throat. This stopped what she was going to say because of the moan that rose out of her at hiss passion. She had never felt this kind of passion from her young charge, and was overtaken by it. She had never felt passion like this herself, and they both drowned in it, even as they gave into the love consuming their very existence. The soft silver glow that was eternally emanating from the dragon turned girl grew to envelop the two as they fell into each other's souls.  
  
**********  
  
Wufei and Sepia lay in each other's arms still out of breath and sweaty from their vigorous lovemaking. Wufei's head was lying on her chest and he listened to her heartbeat noticing that it was faster than that of a human's. Sepia was running her fingers through his silken, raven hair and was content to just fell every movement of his body as he breath and trailed his finger over her stomach.  
  
Something was lingering at the back of his mind and lying here with her was starting to bring it out as the passion slowly ebbed. He realized what it was and was almost afraid to ask it.  
  
Sepia sensed his confusion and worry and was curios as to its cause herself. "Dragon Child? What is bothering you? You seem troubled young one."  
  
He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Would you lie to me?"  
  
This question caught her off guard. "Dragon Child. I live now only for you as I have always lived for your clan. Just as I promised Chang I would."  
  
Wufei's gaze became intense. "Did you love Chang?"  
  
Her face softened, and she looked almost saddened. "Oh, Dragon Child. Yes I did love Chang."  
  
Wufei's clear black eyes flashed with anger and he jumped to his feet pulling on his discarded pants. Then he whirled to face her with anger clouding his face as she sat up. "How dare you dishonor me!"  
  
She held her hand out to him and got to her feet, her face alarmed at his misunderstanding. "No Dragon Child! You do not understand. I will explain."  
  
He slapped her hand away as it reached out to him. His voice rose and he shouted in a voice full of anger and betrayal "You lie! I do understand! You said it out of your own mouth! You can love only one for all of eternity and you just said you love Chang! I told you that it would be dishonorable to do an act of love without love being present and you did nothing to stop it! With all that power, you had to use it to dishonor the last of my clan! I will not have any more of your lying tongue woman. I will not give you the chance to dishonor my clan or me again. I asked Quatre to let you stay here, now be gone! Or get a room far from mine. I no longer welcome you here!"  
  
He stormed out of the room leaving the door open. She watched him go and for the first time since the colony where the rest of Wufei clan had been, she felt her heart shatter; only this was much more powerful. She fell to the floor and cried, her agony pouring in the form of silver tears down her cheeks. She tried to muffle her sobs in her hand as she realized that she had just done the one thing she vowed never to do. She had deeply hurt her one reason for living.  
  
Duo just happened to be passing the open door on the way to the kitchen when her heard a loud mournful sob. He poked his head in the doorway and saw the small girl sobbing there on the floor. He stepped in and then blushed see that she was naked. He walked in and draped the sheet from the bed around her shaking shoulders. She looked up and he noticed once again just how beautiful she was. He helped her sit on the edge of the bed and pushed the hair from her tear-stained face.  
  
"You're the last person I thought I would ever see crying. What happened?"  
  
Sepia looked up at him and told him what had happened between her and Wufei. She watched as his face went from worried to shocked and blushing then to anger and then back to worried. "He's a very stubborn guy I knew that, but he does have a point. You did say you could love only one and that you loved Chang."  
  
She stood up and Duo blushed again as she paced in front of him naked again, the sheet having fallen off as she stood. "I know, but he did not give me a chance to tell him that part of Chang's soul exists within him, there for the only one I love completely is Wufei himself!"  
  
She looked at Duo and then noticed his blush. "Oh I am sorry if I am not used to needing clothes! I do not see why humans would need them except to keep warm when cold." She sighed then reached for the shirt Wufei had taken off of her. "There is more to the story of Chang's death. More to his last words to me. Do you remember that I told you he told me a prophecy?"  
  
Dou nodded his head then leaned back against the wall with his arms behind his head. "Yeah. Ya didn't say what it was though. Does it have something to do with 'Fei?"  
  
She sat down beside him again. "It has everything to do with Wufei."  
  
(~((~))~)  
  
My dying friend Chang pulled up a little to whisper in my ear. "My sight goes now to the future of my clan. My clan will unite the humans and the dragons. You shall be an instrument in this unity as well my friend. When there is none but one, just as you are now but one, then will we unite. For you will fall in love with the Son of the Dragon Clan, and from the last of our two races shall there come a child. This child will be the bridge we Dragon Folk sought after. Because I gave life to the clan, the Son, the last of my clan shall have a part of my soul as his own. From this will be your love's connection. Treasure him above all others. For he will be the one love in your eternity. Treasure him."  
  
(~((~))~)  
  
Duo whistled and sat up resting his elbows on his knees. "Wow. Chang sounds like he was one hell of a guy."  
  
Sepia looked at him and smiled slightly, her tears having stopped. "He was. That is why I loved him, but I did not love him as I do Wufei, though he is now part of Wufei. I just wish I could explain it to him. The bad thing is, I have known Wufei all of his life and once he gets something in his mind about honor, there is no stopping him. Chang was like that too."  
  
Duo jumped up stretched opening his mouth wide in a noisy yawn. "Well, if we just sit here, nothin's gonna change is it? So come outside and wait while I talk him into coming back to listen to you. I know a way that would push his buttons to do it."  
  
Sepia stood as he pulled her to her feet and laughed lightly. "Duo, I have been watching Wufei around you enough to know that, that mouth of yours could drive a mute to cursing. I have no doubt in my mind that you can push even the Dragon Child's buttons. Just do not hurt him in doing so."  
  
They stepped out onto the balcony that she had been on earlier to watch Wufei, and he led her to a bench by the railing in the sun. "I'll try not to, but if he's just too stubborn," he shrugged, "then who knows? No you just stay right here and I'll be back. I think I know where he went and if he sees you coming he might split."  
  
She nodded. "Thank you Duo. You are a friend that the Dragon Child has needed for a long time."  
  
He put his hands on his hips and tilted his head causing his long braid to sling over his shoulder and back again. "What are you saying. I'm only doing this because he's making a huge mistake. He shouldn't let you go. Besides, I'm your friend too ya know. I like you."  
  
She smiled her thanks and watched him walk into the woods a ways away from the house. She would have liked to hear what was going on, but in her current condition, could not access any of her abilities. 'It is worth it for both him and Chang though. It is really quite exciting. I just hope Duo can get through to him. We need to talk.'  
  
**********  
  
Duo found Wufei sitting in the open hatch of his gundam, brooding. "Hey Wu man! How's the view?"  
  
The Chinese pilot looked down and scowled. "Don't call me that Maxwell, and go away unless you have something important to talk about."  
  
Duo climbed up the side of the gundam and sat on the hatch beside Wufei, who had pulled his hair back into its ponytail. "As a matter of fact I do. I'm not quite as rash as you, and I'm not so pigheaded that I can't see when I've fucked up."  
  
"The dragon sent you didn't she?"  
  
"No. She told me what happened and I sent myself. You need to talk to her and let her explain. "  
  
Wufei had that stubborn look in his eyes and Duo knew that he had his work cut out for him.  
  
**********  
  
Sepia was staring off into the forest thinking when she heard the Oz mech approaching. Unfortunately in her condition and with it being so quiet, she didn't hear it until it was coming strait at her. She looked right at it with sad eyes and thought, 'I am sorry Dragon Child, and I am sorry Duo, but you were just too late.'  
  
**********  
  
Duo and Wufei were heading back toward the safehouse when they saw the aeries fly away from that direction. They thought nothing of it because they had been flying around since yesterday and the safehouse just looked like a regular resort estate. They weren't prepared for the scene that lay before them when they came out of the thick forest.  
  
Quatre and Trowa were standing in the doorway to the balcony that was now in rubbles. Quatre jumped down when he saw them coming and ran to them. "Thank Allah you're alright! Trowa and I heard the noise and ran to see what it was, but all we saw was an aeries flying away. It might be too dangerous here now."  
  
Duo grabbed hold of Quatre with wide eyes while Trowa joined them. "Sepia! Did she come in the house before it happened? Did you see her?"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "No we looked for her as we were coming down to see what had happened. She's not with you?"  
  
Duo let go of Quatre and let out with a string of curses. "No. I left her on the balcony. They must have gotten hold of her. Damn!"  
  
Wufei shrugged and crossed his arms. "She must have wanted to be caught. You saw how much power she has. She can take care of herself."  
  
Duo gave no warning when he pivoted and landed a hard right hook on Wufei's jaw. He'd had enough of Wufei's mental constipation and he screamed right at him in a steady stream of words as only Duo can. "You selfish, honorless, little bastard! Yes I said honorless! Can you pull that stick out of your ass and the rocks out of your damned ears for just one moment and stop being jerk!"  
  
This took everyone by surprise, and Quatre and Trowa had no clue what was going on, but soon filled in the blanks as Duo went on, not giving a chance for anyone to get a word in.  
  
"If you weren't so pigheaded this wouldn't have happened. You owe your life to her! She put herself at risk by showing herself to save you! She did what she did to Heero because of you! She healed Heero for you! She has done everything for you! You talk of honor and you dishonor her by not staying to listen to her. She told me some about dragon physiology and that when they are pregnant they can't access their abilities. Now she's pregnant with your child, Oz has them, and she has no way to defend herself, and it's all because of you!"  
  
He pointed his finger at Wufei who was still where he landed on the ground. "She took on this risk because she loves you and you abused it by not staying so she could tell you that you have part of Chang's soul. There's so much more to the prophecy he told her and you are part of it."  
  
Duo sighed as he began to deflate. He helped a very stunned Wufei to his feet and turned to the other two, who were both, including Trowa, staring from Duo to Wufei with wide eyes. Quatre gushed a little. "Sepia's pregnant? Wufei's going to be a father?"  
  
As Duo started to fill them in on what Sepia had told him earlier the four pilots started walking back to the house, Wufei having a mixed look of wonder, grief, shame, sadness, but mostly shock on his face. They climbed back up the rubble and through the back door, then headed towards Heero's room. "Oh there's a lot more than that. Wufei here, Sepia, and their kid are very important in Chang's original plan. We might as well head into Heero's room and talk there. He'll want to know this too."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Once again I finish this chapter at 2:00 in the morning. ::Whipes tear away as she accepts imaginary award:: I'd like to thank my insomnia. We've spent many a long nights together. ~sniffs and wipes another tear~ Anyway, I hope you like it so far. I'm still trying to decide where to go on the next chapter. Remember to tell me what you think so far. I'm a writer too, and you know how we live off of fan mail. Especially from other authors! That's the best kind after all! Well thanks a bunch no da! ARIGATOU & OYASUMI! Luv Ya Lots!!! -Celesta Hellewise Harman ///_* 


	9. Dragon's Prison

Disclaimer: The same old stuff. The bishonen pilots aren't mine. Damn. The story line however is and so is Sepia. She's my original character and you MUST ask if you wish to use her for ANYTHING! All rights of Gundam Wing go to their creators, and might I ad that I'm not making any money off of this. I don't have any money anyway, so don't sue. Author's rant: Sorry it this part of the fic sucks, I just came off of writers block and I'm still trying to figure out how to word this right. Thanks for being so patient no da!!! ///_*  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Dragon's Prison  
  
Sepia awoke slowly. She was cold. She opened her eyes to see the inside wall of a van and eight guards around her pointing rifles at her. She then noted that not only was she on the floor, but her wrists were manacled tightly with thick metal cuffs. She looked down and saw that her ankles were secured to the floor of the van as well. She met the eyes of the guard nearest to her and was caught in the face with the butt of his gun. Golden blood ran down her face from her temple where the gun had cut her.  
  
Guard1:: "Keep your head down and don't try anything funny you little bitch! You so much as blink wrong and you'll be dead before you even realize that I pulled the trigger."  
  
Sepia suppressed an angry growl that threatened to escape. 'You cannot do anything right now. Do not endanger your child. If I play stupid and do not show them that I can speak their language, maybe they will not try very hard to get me to talk about Wufei and the others. Right now is not the time to release your anger. Stay calm and observe, just like you have for so long.'  
  
She pretended to pass out again then listened to the conversation the guards started up when they thought she was out.  
  
Guard1:: "I don't see why Treize and Zechs put so many people on alert just for this one girl. She doesn't look like much to handle."  
  
Guard2:: "She's kinda nice lookin'. Ya think we can."  
  
Guard3:: "No!"  
  
This guard slapped the hand of the one that was lifting the hem of the shirt that Sepia was still wearing.  
  
Guard3:: "I heard things about this so called girl."  
  
The rest of the soldiers leaned closer. Guard4:: "What kind of things?"  
  
Guard3:: "Weird shit. Like she's some sort of demon. I don't normally believe in that kind of shit, but do you see the way her hair glows? What about that gold blood? She also looks Chinese, but has white hair? Plus did you see her eyes? No whites! That ain't normal. They were like black holes. Like they'd suck a man in if he got too close. They say she's the one that destroyed all out mechs in the last battle with the gundams, only she was some kind of giant monster."  
  
Guard5:: "No way! This girl?!"  
  
Guard3:: "She may be female, but she ain't no girl."  
  
Guard6:: "If she really was the one who did that to those guys, then what could she do to us?"  
  
Guard7:: Lets just get her to the base as fast as we can. I don't want to take chances with something like this."  
  
Guard8:: "What do you suppose she is any how?"  
  
Guard7:: "I don't know, but I don't care to find out right now."  
  
As they all agreed, Sepia gave a mental sigh of relief. Dragons mate for life, and if a dragon betrayed their mate for any reason, they would forfeit their life. This includes things not of their will. A thought came to Sepia, which scared her deeply. 'If they rape me, I will die and lose my child.'  
  
She hoped that the leaders of Oz both found out about her pregnancy, and she hoped that they didn't. She hoped they did, because if they were the least bit compassionate they might protect her to observe her. She didn't want them to know because they might try to take it from her, or try to abort it.  
  
A small silver tear slipped unnoticed by the guards down her cheek to mingle with her blood. 'Oh Dragon Child. I am truly sorry about before, but we need you now. Please if not for me, do not let your child die.'  
  
She then had a new thought. 'I do not know how far from them I am. Far enough from them that I cannot feel them. That is over a sixty-mile radius, maybe more. They might not find me for sometime. If they even come looking at all. No!'  
  
She pushed the last thought out of her mind. 'They will come. I could tell the friendship that Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and even Heero gave was real. Wufei may be mad, but Duo will not let him be for long. I know he will tell him. If I am in here too long, I will not be able to hide my pregnancy. Our gestation period is considerably less than humans, and with this child being half of each, I give the time of delivery to be about three months if that. I can already feel it.'  
  
She felt the van stop as something pricked her arm. 'Damn! A sedative. If I block it from my system it could hurt the baby. I will just have to take it all at once. I have no other choice. ::sigh::'  
  
Sepia felt her senses go foggy as she let the drugs in past her Dragons immune system. She groaned as she felt herself lifted and secured to a stretcher with heavy iron cuffs. Her system began to clear a few minutes later as she felt the bulk of the drugs wear off. She opened her eyes and watched the lights roll by over head.  
  
'No use pretending now. I can tell by the way these people look at me that they already know that I am not one of them.' She calmly submitted to the test the Oz doctors ran on her. None were really that painful, most were done on her blood. This scared her some, reminding her of her peoples past with humans. They seemed to be fascinated with her eyes as well.  
  
She never spoke a word and never indicated that she could understand their language. She kept her face so stoic and without emotion, that even Heero and Trowa would be jealous. It annoyed her some when they cut her hair just to watch it grow back in seconds. They did all sorts of things that she became swiftly annoyed with. 'I wish they would stop that. It takes up a little of the energy that should go to the baby.'  
  
All the while they were poking and prodding, she waited and watched for a chance to try and escape with little or no risk to her or the baby.  
  
**********  
  
"Damn!" The four gundam pilots flinched as Wufei's now bloody left fist contacted the wall of Heero's room. "If I wasn't so weak and emotional this would never have happened. To have her taken right out from under my nose. Then to find out that she carries my child as well." His voice dropped to a softer tone as it sank in. "My child. it's my fault!"  
  
His fist hit the wall again smearing blood on the white plaster. He was about to punch the wall again when another hand stopped his. Still glaring he turned his eyes, then his full head as his eyes widened slightly. He had not been expecting to see that it was Heero who was holding his writs in a strong fist.  
  
It was early morning about an hour before sunrise. Trowa had brought his and Heero's laptops to Heero's room and the pilots had been discussing plans and trying to find Sepia all night. With still no results, Wufei was on the brink of loosing it. He looked into Heero's cobalt gaze and deflated a bit as he saw emotion in Heero's normally cold eyes for the first time.  
  
As for Heero, he was looking much better as Sepia had said even though his chest was still a bit bruised. His voice was back to its strong, steady, coolness. "Save your strength for when we fight Oz. It won't do anyone any good to have you wounded before the battle."  
  
Quatre came up beside Heero and the Japanese pilot let go of Wufei's wrist when the small blonde gently took hold of Wufei's hand and led him to sit on the bed. Once they were all seated again, Quatre began to clean the fresh wounds on Wufei's knuckles. The small pilot spoke in a soft, soothing voice.  
  
"We know she's special to you Wufei. We care about her too. She changed all of us, but none more so than you. We'll get her and your child back, but we can't just go about attacking Oz bases left and right."  
  
Trowa spoke up from where he was sitting at the foot of the bed. "Chances are they know what she is to have taken her. Sooner or later when she doesn't try anything, they're going to find out that she can't. That makes her a bigger bargaining chip for them. We have to have a steady plan of attack."  
  
Wufei nodded and chewed on his lip. He and Quatre sat in silence as Duo, Heero, and Trowa used the two laptops to try and find where they were holding their dragon friend. Wufei's hand didn't need stitches, so when Quatre was done bandaging it, Wufei stood and walked to the window.  
  
The curtains were now open and he looked out into the clear night sky at the thousands of stars that could be seen. As he sighed he reached his right hand back and pulled the elastic band from his hair, letting it fall to frame his face the way Sepia said she liked it. The night sky usually gave him great comfort. It didn't now.  
  
He couldn't understand why it all felt so empty until he looked at the rays of soft silver moonlight that illuminated the ground and surrounding area.  
  
'It's Sepia. She's been there all of my life. So close I could always feel her. Now that I can't feel her, everything is so different. She must be so far away. I know she's alive. I would have felt it for sure if she had died. Everything is so cold and empty now. It's because she's not here and it's my fault! How dare I call myself honorable? I will get Sepia and our child back. With them my honor too will once again return. I'll make Oz pay. They took Meiran from me. They took my clan from me. They will not take my family and the one thing that's been there all my life from me. I."  
  
He jumped when he felt the small, gentle hand on his shoulder and already knew who it was. This is yet another gift that the dragon had given to them with her blood. Just as other dragons could feel if another was near and who it was, so too can the gundam pilots feel each other and Sepia. Quatre and Wufei more than the others because of Wufei's link with the dragon and Quatre's uchu no kokoro.  
  
Wufei turned eyes that were full of pain to Quatre whose blue eyes showed that he was feeling his own pain and Wufei's through his heightened link. "Wufei. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."  
  
Duo looked up from looking over Heero's shoulder. "Q, why don't you take 'Fei for a walk? It' might calm him down. His vibes are starting to give me a serious headache."  
  
Wufei glared at the braided pilot but accepted the hand that Quatre held out to him. Quatre stopped to give Trowa a kiss. "Tell us if you find anything."  
  
Trowa nodded and went back to typing. They started to walk out again when Heero called them to a halt. They turned and Wufei caught the gun that Heero tossed to them.  
  
"You know as well as I do that if Oz knows that she's the dragon, they know where we are as well. I just found a satellite up-link that recorded the last battle."  
  
Quatre caught on and filled in what Heero was saying. " Then they know that the dragon didn't kill us too, because we went in after her and came out with a girl."  
  
"That might give us a slight advantage." Four heads turned to look at Trowa. "This up-link can't penetrate the forest's cover. They don't know that Heero isn't injured any more. He looked dead when we came out of the cover of the trees. When and if we do attack to try to get Sepia back, they might not be expecting to find all of us there."  
  
They all nodded in agreement. Wufei clenched his right hand into a fist and punched his palm. "Right, but there won't be an if. I'm getting her back no matter what! Call us immediately if anything else comes up."  
  
After they walked out, Duo shook his head. "She must be something really special to do that." He then noticed the odd stares he was getting from Trowa and Heero. "What?"  
  
Heero took the liberty of explaining. "She's a dragon, baka. Of course she's something special."  
  
Duo nudged his lover playfully with his elbow. "No Hee-chan! That's not what I mean. I mean that she's something really special to Wufei. Something more than what's already been explained. Have you ever seen Wufei act like that towards anyone, let alone a female? He's treating her like an equal. Like she's the half of him he keeps hidden. I think I like this new Wufei."  
  
"She's made him vulnerable now because she's unlocked his emotions."  
  
Duo glared at Trowa. "HA! Quatre shows his emotions and he's not vulnerable."  
  
Trowa kept typing as they volleyed the argument back and forth with Heero ignoring them both. Finally Duo got the winning say. "And since when have you been so verbal Trowa? Must be all that practice that you get screaming with Quatre when the two of you are alone in the bedroom at night huh?"  
  
Trowa blushed a deep red and stopped in mid-type. Duo ginned maniacally.  
  
"Aha! A blush! Why Trowa, are you getting emotional? Sepia's changed you as well. She's changed all of us. So what if Wufei's the most drastic? Like Heero said before," he combed his fingers through Heero's hair. "The only way for you to lead a good life is to act on your emotions. Even Heero's opened up because of Sepia's blood. I would have gotten hit for this before Sepia came."  
  
This comment got a smirk from Heero as Duo kissed the top of his head. This ended the discussion as the three pilots went back to the search for their new friend.  
  
**********  
  
Sepia walked down the hall knowing full well where they were going. She followed the two guards in front of her through a doorway and the two doctors that were behind her followed her. She stood in front of a man that was dressed in elaborate general's clothing.  
  
She knew Treize Kushrenada from the first time Wufei had fought him face to face. She respected this man for his integrity, but did not agree with his means of obtaining peace. Nor did she like him because of the doubt he put into Wufei's mind. Other than that she preferred not to look into the minds of others, so she knew no more than she observed of his interactions with her charge.  
  
He turned to look at her. "So this is the feared dragon I've heard so much about?"  
  
The doctor to her right spoke up. "Yes sir. We've done extensive tests on her blood and concluded she is nowhere near human. We can't even brake it down into separate components. Then again one can tell just from looking at her blood that she's not human."  
  
Treize lifted an eyebrow at the doctor. "How so?"  
  
The doctor stepped forward and handed Treize a vile of sparkling gold fluid. Treize lifted the vile up for a closer look, then looked back up at the doctor. "This is her blood? Was any other compound added?"  
  
The doctor shook his head. "No General. This is a raw sample of her blood."  
  
"How do you know that she is in fact a female and this appearance isn't just some trick to fool you with the guise of innocence?" He handed the vile back to the doctor.  
  
"Because she is pregnant sir."  
  
Treize's eyes widened a bit at this point. "Pregnant? From another dragon? There are other's?"  
  
"Not that we can tell sir. The embryo appears to be half-dragon, half- human. Be assured that we call her a dragon, because we have no clue what she is. We've never seen DNA this complex before."  
  
Treize nodded and walked passed the doctor to stand in front of Sepia. He looked her up and down. She stood strait and still with her arms at her sides and glared at the general with open hatred.  
  
"Half human you say?"  
  
"Yes general."  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Without a doubt sir. We all are."  
  
"This means that she has mated with a full human. He reached out to touch the shoulder of the white shirt she was wearing. Still she made no move. He looked into her endless black eyes, then at the features of her face.  
  
"I wonder."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
The word brought Treize back out of his thoughts. Without taking his eyes from her, he gave them orders. "Leave us. All of you."  
  
"Sir, are you sure that's a good idea? She might."  
  
Treize's voice became stern. "Doctor if we said 'might' all the time, we would sooner or later be taken as fools and never trusted would we not? Now I expect that if you wish to keep your job, that you follow orders."  
  
"Yes sir." With that the four of them left the room, the doctor's shoulders slumped in defeat. When the door closed Treize walked back around his desk and sat down. He motioned to the seat in front of him.  
  
"Will you sit?" She did nothing more than stare at him. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You look an awfully lot like the pilot of 05. You know who that is yes? I watched the satellite tape of the battle. You seem very intelligent. Could it be that you saved them because that pilot, Chang Wufei, is your mate? He did carry you out of the forest."  
  
Still she did nothing. He wanted to get a reaction from her. As an idea came to his mind, he acted on it.  
  
"I wonder if I'll get a chance to face him again soon. Maybe if I put you or his child in jeopardy? Perhaps I should put a full out attack on their safe-house. Would that draw him out?"  
  
She struggled with herself to remain still when he said this.  
  
"Can you even understand me?"  
  
After he asked this question, Sepia spoke for the first time since her capture. She spoke in her language so Treize would not understand her. 'He does not deserve to have my cooperation.'  
  
Aloud she said, "You are a vile man with evil ambitions. Should you threaten my child or my mate, though young he may be, you will taste the fires that this age-old dragon can send at you."  
  
He looked at her trying to hide the fact that her language confused him. He stood and walked to her. "What language is that?"  
  
She answered once again in her voice. Her tone was polite, light, and feathery. "Vile pig."  
  
"It's very beautiful sounding." Treize complimented.  
  
She answered again in that soft tone. "Son of a rabid mutt dog."  
  
He picked up a strand of her glowing silver hair, and fingered it. She struggled to refrain from biting him. "Perhaps I should keep you here as mine. I would of course take the baby as my own child."  
  
This time she smiled slightly. "Try it and I will tear out your innards and use them as kindling. Either that or as garland for a Christmas tree."  
  
He dropped her hair and smiled at her. "I'm glad to see that it sounds you are in good spirits, even if you can't understand me. You're quite beautiful."  
  
She smiled really big. She leaned forward with a glint in her eye like an excited little child. "And you are a bloated horn-fish. You gut-sucking chicken rat."  
  
He smiled again and stepped back. "Well, we can't let a beauty like you get hurt or. abused. in a place like this. Especially when you're in such a delicate condition."  
  
He called the guards back into the room. He gave them orders to have one of the unused officers cabins converted so that there were no windows or any other way for her to escape. Cameras were to be installed in each of the four corners of the room. She was to be given three meals a day and be watched closely by the doctors.  
  
"I want her in full health at all times."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Treize lifted Sepia's hand and kissed the back. "Goodnight beautiful dragon."  
  
Four guards surrounded Sepia as they walked down the hall. 'What a conceded man! He does not even have the right to speak my Dragon Child's name, let alone face him in honorable combat. How dare he kiss me.' She rubbed the back of her hand off on her shirt. 'At least they let me keep Dragon Child's shirt.'  
  
The guards led her to the modified cabin and locked her in. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. 'Please come soon Dragon Child. I fear what evil things that vile general plans.' **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
There you have it. Chapter 8. PLEASE SEND ME FEEDBACK!!!!! ::begging puppy- dog eyes:: Please? You're the reason I write. I got through this chapter. WAI! Inspiration should come a bit easier now. Thank you for your support so far, and remember to keep reading. Things are about to heat up in the next few chapters. ARIGATOU!!!!! -Celesta Hellewise Harman ///_* 


	10. Dragon's Escape

Disclaimer: The same old stuff. The bishonen pilots aren't mine. Damn. The story line however is and so is Sepia. She's my original character and you MUST ask if you wish to use her for ANYTHING! All rights of Gundam Wing go to their creators, and might I ad that I'm not making any money off of this. I don't have any money anyway, so don't sue. Author's rant: ~See Prologue~ ///_*  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Dragon's Escape  
  
Wufei looked out the open side of the jeep. It had been three long months since Sepia had been taken. Wufei had become more and more on edge as time went by. Still they had found nothing by the time another mission had come in and the pilots were forced to stop looking for the time. This mission involved the five of them without their gundams. They were to infiltrate a certain base and gather information from specific points in the base. This shouldn't be too hard.  
  
Wufei slipped from this train of thought as he looked at the other pilots. Heero was driving with Trowa in the front beside him. Duo and Quatre were napping using each other as pillows in the back seat beside Wufei who was sitting behind Trowa. Wufei smiled slightly.  
  
'Those two have been up almost constantly for the past few months looking for Sepia. I guess it just now fully hit me as to how much the four of them really are my friends now and not just my comrades.'  
  
He looked up as the jeep began to slow. They were almost to the base. He could see it through the trees. He reached over to shake Quatre and Duo awake. "Hey. Wake up."  
  
They sat up and Quatre rubbed his eyes sleepily. Duo stretched his arms into the air and yawned loudly. "Hey! We there yet?" He crawled over Quatre who was sitting in the middle, sat on the blonde's knees, and looked over Heero and Trowa's shoulders. "Wow. They really have a lot of security. This place is packed! Hey Heero! What if."  
  
He was cut off as both Quatre and Wufei gasped and clutched their chests in pain. Duo sat back in his seat as Heero and Trowa turned to look at the two behind them. Trowa touched Quatre's knee softly. "What's wrong? What do you feel?"  
  
That's when it hit the rest of the pilots. A pain that seared in their stomachs. Heero looked back at Duo who had doubled over his knees. He ignored his own pain as he hopped over the back of his own seat to squeeze into the back seat. He pulled Duo's still slumped and trembling form to him and held his lover's head to his chest as he stroked the soft chestnut hair.  
  
Even Heero spoke in a voice that was slightly strained. "What. is it?"  
  
Wufei up as the pain abruptly stopped. He looked up into the trees and felt what had not been there for the last three lonely months. "Sepia!"  
  
The others, also released from the pain, looked up at him as he jumped to his feet. He was about to jump out of the jeep when Heero grabbed his wrist by reaching around his still cradled lover and over Quatre. "I know you're anxious, but we must complete the mission as well. Now we know where she is. We can get her out tonight, if it won't jeopardize the mission."  
  
Wufei looked about ready to kill him and go anyway, but he sighed and sat down. "She's in pain. There has to be a way we can do both successfully."  
  
Heero reached into the small bed of the jeep and grabbed his laptop and portable modem. Wufei looked at him oddly until he realized what Heero was doing. The schematics for the base where racing across the screen as Heero looked for possible escape routes from deep in the base. This mission was supposed to let them go undetected, but since they were going to try to get Sepia out as well as the information, that didn't seem like a possibility now.  
  
They would be able to find Sepia easily be feeling for her, but finding the way out would be another story. Heero set the laptop in between the two front seats so all of them could see it. He pointed as he spoke. "Alright, you all know where your stations are. Here's one last look. Make use of it, because we've just upped the danger factor by a long shot."  
  
He looked Wufei strait in the eyes. "We get the data first. Then we go after Sepia. The mission is the main thing. We won't get a second chance at it."  
  
Wufei nodded in agreement. He knew which came first, but one way or another he was going to get Sepia out tonight.  
  
They all started to pile out of the car when Trowa added something. "When we get out, we're sure to draw attention. We won't be able to stop for anything. If one of us is left behind, we'll have to leave him and come back later, so be prepared for the possibility."  
  
The rest of them nodded and all conversation dropped off. They cut the wire chain-link fence where they knew there was a blind spot in security. They ducked in and hid behind a cargo truck as a searchlight swept over where they were standing moments before. Heero looked around the truck and spotted the five uniformed soldiers that they knew were doing shift changes then.  
  
"Right on time." The soldiers walked by the truck and had their screams muffled by rags soaked with chloroform from behind. Two minutes later the pilots dressed in the uniforms walked out from behind the truck and headed towards the main building.  
  
Wufei was getting a bit tense as the feeling of Sepia started getting stronger and stronger the closer they came to the building. His breathing became a little labored as he registered a pinch of the pain that Sepia could not block from him.  
  
They entered the building as he whispered, "She knows we're here. She could feel us long before we felt her."  
  
Duo looked behind him at Wufei and smiled slightly. "We know. We can feel her too."  
  
They came to a locked entrance and Trowa punched in the access code. The door slid open with a whoosh. The pilots were nearing a four-way intersection in the corridor. They were to split up and download information from the terminals at the main bend in each corridor. The three corridors met again at the end then had a hallway that led first to the security room, then split off going deeper into the base.  
  
Duo and Heero took the left, Trowa and Quatre the middle, and Wufei the right. The corridors were always patrolled, so they had to be fast and efficient. Once all of the pilots had split off into their groups, they took off at a run. A little ways through, Wufei leaned against the wall, breathing hard.  
  
'What's happening? What are they doing to her? If they hurt her, I'll be sure to show them the meaning of slow and painful justice.' He looked up and saw the bend in the corridor a few yards ahead of him. He pushed off the wall and began running again. Five minutes and two dead guards later, Wufei pulled the copied disk out of the terminal and took off towards the center room, where the new rendezvous point was.  
  
All the pilots got there at the same time. Just as they joined up in the middle a piercing shriek of pain split through their minds. They all dropped to their knees clutching the sides of their heads in pain. Even the perfect soldier was brought to his knees. The scream then formed into a word. The word was a name. 'Wufeeeiiii!!!!'  
  
The pain suddenly lessened and the pilots were able to look up. The five of them looked into each other's faces. By unspoken agreement they jumped to their feet and raced down the hall that led deeper into the base. After a few short minutes they came to the small security room. Heero ran ahead and took care of the two guards that were on duty.  
  
Duo and Quatre went to watch the two main doors as Heero hacked into the system trying to find information on what they had been doing to Sepia for the past three months. Trowa and Wufei flipped through the security cameras trying to find what room Sepia was in.  
  
Everyone jumped when Wufei gave an outraged cry, smashed the screen he was looking at with his fist and ran down one of the connecting corridors. Duo and Quatre nodded to each other and Quatre left his post to look over Trowa's shoulder as he flipped to the camera Wufei had stopped on. He gasped when he saw what was happening. This made Duo and Heero come to see for themselves. They didn't know what to make out of what they saw on the screen.  
  
It looked like one of the crew quarters. Sepia lay on her back on the bed while two doctors held her arms down. A third doctor was at her feet between her bent and spread knees. She was still wearing Wufei's shirt from the last time they had seen her. Sweat was dripping from her body. Her glowing hair was drenched and she was arching her back and looked like she was screaming in intense pain.  
  
That's not what baffled them. They all had known that she got pregnant three months ago, but now it looked like she was full term and in labor. Quatre was the first to snap back to reality. His voice was a little over a whisper.  
  
"Oh my god. Wufei's gone after her alone again. We have to catch up to him!" With that they took off down the hall and after their companion.  
  
**********  
  
'I do not know how much more of this I can take.' Sepia's thought was desperate. Another contraction hit and she screamed again arching her back. The doctors that were holding her were hurting her arms. She fought desperately to sit up some. She couldn't breath when she was flat on her back like this.  
  
'Wait just a little longer. Wait for your father little one. He is coming. He is coming to get us.' She thought this to the child that she carried trying to slow the birthing process some. She tensed as she felt the start of another painful contraction. Just before the full force of it hit, the door burst open. The shocked doctors released her arms. Having some combat training the two doctors advanced on the Chinese pilot, who had already shot the third doctor.  
  
Sepia rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around her bulging stomach. Wufei disposed of the doctors just as the brunt of the contraction hit. She called his name and he ran to her pulling her into his arms. She was quivering as the contraction faded and she started sobbing against his chest. He rocked her back and forth and tangled his hand n her sweat-soaked hair.  
  
He didn't realize that he was crying too. He whispered to her in a desperate voice. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Sepia. I was such a fool. Duo explained it and I. I. Kami-sama! Please forgive me! This is my fault! Forgive me!"  
  
Sepia tensed again and clutched onto him harder as pain ripped through her. She buried her face against his neck and tried to choke off the scream as he hugged her tighter. Once the contraction was over he pushed her back just enough to look into her eyes. Black met complete black and they both knew they were forgiven.  
  
They snapped back into reality when the other pilots rushed in. They were all holding their guns. Duo grabbed Wufei on the shoulder. "We gotta go now! Someone tripped the silent alarm. We're gonna have the whole base after us now!"  
  
Wufei looked back at Sepia and spoke in her language. "Can you walk? Never mind. Stupid question. I'll carry you. Hang onto my neck and keep your head down."  
  
She nodded and put her arms around his neck. He picked her up and they joined the other pilots. The four surrounded them as they all ran down the hall to the quickest escape route. They turned the corner and caught first sight of the soldiers that were after them. They ducked around another corner for cover and started exchanging fire.  
  
Wufei knelt on the floor with Sepia in his arms. Some time during the excitement his hair had come out of its strict ponytail and was now flowing down his shoulders. He spoke to Sepia again in her language. "Take this disk. I have a bad feeling about this. One way or another you're leaving this place tonight. Please don't argue. I have my reasons."  
  
He handed her the disk with the copied data. She looked up into his eyes with her usual come that came with her nature. "Dragon Child, I." She buried her face against him and gave a small cry into his neck. After the pain faded she gasped out to him with urgency. "Your child. I cannot wait much longer. Oh please!"  
  
He looked up at the other pilots. "We have to go now! She can't wait much longer."  
  
Heero looked down, then back up. "Right."  
  
He pulled a grenade from god knows where, pulled the pin, and flung it down the hall. He and the other pilots dove to cover Wufei and Sepia as the explosion rocked the building. When the dust had settled the five pilots got to their feet and race down the ruined hall.  
  
They turned the last corner that would lead them to the outside wall of the building, and stopped dead. They were face to face with over thirty armed soldiers, whose guns were pointed right at them. In front of these soldiers stood Treize Kushurenada.  
  
He spoke in that rich cultured tone. "As you can see I have thirty trained snipers locked on you. I suggest that you drop your weapons."  
  
The pilots did nothing more than form a wall in front of Sepia and Wufei.  
  
Treize continued. "You, Chang Wufei, I highly suggest that you set my future wife down."  
  
Sepia screamed as another contraction swept over her, only this time she screamed at Treize in her language for Wufei to translate. He did so with a smirk on his face. He locked eyes with the general.  
  
"She says that she will never be your wife. That you are a vile dog and will never have any honor in her eyes which are as old as time. I have to agree with her."  
  
There was silence until Sepia let out a small whimper. Wufei bent his head to kiss her sweaty forehead and whispered to her softly in her language. She gave a small, shaky smile and whispered back, then tilted her head back to place a loving kiss on his lips.  
  
Treize raised an eyebrow. "So you are her mate. Then the child she caries is yours? Hmmm. It could prove useful in the future."  
  
Wufei's eye's shot up to glare at Treize. "You will never touch my child!"  
  
Right then Heero hit his chest where he had hidden a remote detonator. The wall behind the guards that lead outside exploded. The soldiers in back were killed and Treize and the soldiers in front were knocked unconscious.  
  
Wufei realized immediately what must have happened. 'They must have come here before they came to Sepia's room and planted the explosives. A good plan.'  
  
The pilots wasted no time and dashed out of the building, dodging bullets and hauling ass until they were through the fence and by the jeep. Heero and Trowa hopped into the front with Heero yelling, "Come on! Move it!"  
  
Wufei yelled instructions as well. "Duo, get on your knees in the bed of the truck on the far left side behind Heero. Sit side ways. When I hand Sepia to you, prop her up with your body. I think we're going to have to do this on the road."  
  
"Right!" Duo hopped in and sat on his knees as he was told. Wufei set Sepia down and was about to climb in between her spread feet, when Quatre stopped him by taking the place himself.  
  
"Quatre what..?"  
  
"Just get in and I'll explain. They're right on us."  
  
Wufei was about to object when a bullet hit right by his feet, spaying up dirt. He jumped into the backseat and they took off. Wufei turned and got on his knees leaning over the backseat to hold Sepia's hand. She was breathing hard and looked at Wufei with pained eyes. These same eyes closed and she gripped his hand as she cried out with the pain of another contraction.  
  
When it was over Quatre called her attention to him. He had to shout to be heard over the wind, but his voice was gentle and calm. "Listen. Try to breathe easily. From what I can tell from the time between your contractions, you're fully dilated. When the next contraction comes, I want you to bare down and push as hard as you can. Until then, breathe steadily. You need to try to keep calm."  
  
She nodded and leaned back into Duo, who was rubbing her shoulders and brushing her soaked bangs from her face.  
  
Wufei too had to shout to be heard over the wind and the engine. "How do you know so much about childbirth?"  
  
Quatre smirked. "You think I wouldn't with 29 older sisters? I was there for the births of several of my nieces and nephews. I've had enough practice with them to know a thing or three."  
  
Wufei smirked a little at the slight joke and opened his mouth to answer when the loud bang from a gun sounded behind him and to his left. He turned his head and saw that Trowa was leaning out of the side of the jeep with his gun. Wufei turned back and saw what Trowa was firing at. Another jeep full of Oz troops was tailing them since a mobile suit couldn't follow them with the forest cover. He looked back down when Sepia gripped his hand again.  
  
Quatre, who was now kneeling between her knees shouted to her. "Okay. This is it. Now push!"  
  
She leaned forward with Duo supporting her and whimpered. Quatre kept shouting encouragements to her as the whimper turned into a scream and she pushed with all she had. Then she slumped back and Quatre rubbed her stomach and patted her knee lightly.  
  
"Alright. You're doing well. Just breathe and try to relax until the next contraction."  
  
She nodded. Heero shouted from the front. "Hang on!"  
  
The tires squealed and threw up dirt as Heero spun the jeep into a 90- degree turn going over 80. Wufei shouted as they hit a bump before coming out of the turn and he was throne from the jeep since he wasn't balanced sitting as he was.  
  
Duo, Quatre, Sepia, and Trowa all turned to look out the back of the jeep. They watched as Wufei rolled and came to a stop. He didn't get up or even move as the Oz soldiers caught up to him. One of soldiers picked him up carelessly and Sepia stretched out her arm trying to get to him.  
  
"Wufeeeiiii! Nooooo!"  
  
Duo and Quatre held onto her as she struggled to get out of the jeep and help her beloved. Silver tears ran unchecked down her cheeks. She didn't even hear Duo yelling to her until he tilted her head back to look into her face.  
  
"Listen! Wufei knew the risks. He knew he might be captured if we went to get you out tonight."  
  
Quatre brought her attention next. "Right now we have you and your child to think about. We already agreed that if one of us were left behind that we would come back to get him. The first priority is you and the mission."  
  
She was about to say something when another contraction hit suddenly. She was already pushing before Quatre told her to.  
  
Half an hour later they were pulling up to the new safehouse that the pilots had been occupying for the past week. It was another of Quatre's estates. Sepia was exhausted. Heero and Trowa jumped out of the front and circled around the jeep just as Sepia gave one final scream of pain, and another smaller voice joined hers. She slumped back completely relaxed against Duo who hugged her close.  
  
Quatre, who had a huge smile on his face, spoke to not one of the pilots specifically as he looked down at what he had in his hands. "Get in the first aid supplies and get me a blanket and some wipes."  
  
Trowa reached under the back seat and handed the requested items to the small blonde. After he was done wrapping the screaming bundle and cleaning its face with the wipes, he carefully climbed out of the bed of the jeep with it tucked securely against his body. He walked the two steps to Sepia's side and handed the squirming bundle to her.  
  
He smiled and whispered, "It's a boy. You and Wufei have a son."  
  
She nodded her thanks to Quatre and accepted her child. Quatre was still using the moist wipes to clean some of the gold blood from the baby's face. Sepia looked down and smiled with pride and joy. "Welcome little dragon."  
  
She touched his lower lip with her finger and he stopped crying to suck on it. She, Quatre, and Duo all chuckled as he made adorable baby grunting noises. Even Heero and Trowa smiled a little.  
  
Sepia looked into each of their eyes separately. "Will the four of you be his Godfathers then?"  
  
They all nodded and Heero was the first to speak. "It's cold out. We should get you inside."  
  
She nodded and handed the baby to Duo to hold. He took it carefully, almost afraid of dropping it. He looked down into small eyes were black upon silver. The baby also had Chinese features and black hair. "He looks like Wufei. What's his name?"  
  
"I have not chosen one for him yet. It should be one that his father likes as well. I will think of something." She said this as Heero reached down and picked her up.  
  
Duo stiffly uncurled from his position of the past thirty minutes and slowly climbed out of the jeep. He carefully, if not hurriedly, handed the baby to Quatre. "I haven't handled babies much, and I don't really trust myself with it right now. Besides, my legs feel like jelly."  
  
Sepia laughed her silvery bell laugh again then looked back to where she had been laying. "Oh. I am afraid that the jeep will have to be cleaned out before it is used again." Then she looked at Quatre who was soaked with her blood. "I apologize for getting you messy."  
  
He looked down at himself then laughed. "I hadn't even noticed. Don't worry about it. They aren't my clothes anyway." He handed the baby back to her and tickled its nose. As they walked inside Quatre said softly, "He does look like his father."  
  
*********  
  
Ten minutes, five clothes changes, one baby blanket changed, and six clean people later, the group was sitting in Wufei and Sepia's new room with Sepia in the bed nursing her son. The four pilots sat around her on the nice sized bed. Heero once again had his laptop on his lap and had just finished transferring the data they had acquired from the last mission.  
  
They were now working on a plan to get Wufei back from Oz before they transferred him to a more secure part of the base than he was in already. Duo and Quatre were trying to argue with the new mother on whether or not she was going on the rescue mission with them.  
  
"You're too weak to do this right now. You just had a baby for Allah's sake!"  
  
Sepia was back to her normal self and answered softly. "When the child was born, all the energy that was sealed away from me returned. I have already completely healed from the birth. All I need now is to rest for a day or two. Then I will be back to full strength. The Dragon Child and his clan have always been mine to protect. I will not fail him like I failed the rest of his clan."  
  
"Q-man, it sounds to me like she won this round. I think we'd better give it up."  
  
Quatre noted that the American was right and swiftly shut up.  
  
Sepia smiled at him. "Thank you, and thank your staff for me for volunteering to take care of my child when we do this." She looked at Heero next. "Have you found what they plan to do with the Dragon Child?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "They have no record of his capture anywhere. That's a bad sign. I suggest that we move out as soon as you're able."  
  
Sepia nodded. "Make whatever plans you will for the day after next. I will fit my plans to yours. Though know this, I am in charge of this mission. My only goal is to get my mate to safety. If at anytime I tell you to leave, know that I have a plan and a reason and do so. Agreed?"  
  
All four pilots nodded and accepted the mission. So the night went on with Trowa, Heero, and Quatre searching for clues and coming up with ideas while Duo got used to handling babies. **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
YOSHA!!!!! Okay, there it is. What do you think? I'm sorry if it sucks no da. I was trying to write through just a tad of writer's block. I don't think it's half-bad though. The next chapter is gonna be major Dragon Action, lots of angst, a little NCs and god knows what else I'll come up with while I'm writing it. Oh yeah! And remember that the kid is half dragon and human, so I don't know exactly what kind of abilities he's gonna have yet. Thank you for waiting so patiently. Remember to give me lots of needed feedback onegai! To all my fans, WO AI NI!!! ARIGATOU NO DA!!!!!!!!!! ~Celesta Hellewise Harman ///_* 


	11. Dragon's Will

WARNING!: This chapter contains mentions of NCS! It also has a death. well. sort of.  
  
Disclaimer: The same old stuff. The bishonen pilots aren't mine. Damn. The story line however is and so is Sepia. She's my original character and you MUST ask if you wish to use her for ANYTHING! All rights of Gundam Wing go to their creators, and might I ad that I'm not making any money off of this. I don't have any money anyway, so don't sue. Author's rant: ~See Prologue~ ///_*  
  
:: This means thoughts that are sent to each other.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Dragon's Will  
  
It was just after sunset. Duo looked down at the screen when it started to beep, alerting him that something was coming at him and the other pilots at a massive speed. He was about to turn to see what it was when the thing swiftly glided under his gundam with a low growl. He looked back ahead of him to see Sepia as they all had first seen her. In her silvery white dragon form.  
  
He was a little surprised when he heard her voice in his mind. ::It feels good to fly again. I was starting to feel cramped after so long in human form. Are you all set for the upcoming battle?::  
  
He heard all the other pilots reply as he did, over the com-unit. This really baffled him. He scratched his head for a second. "What is this?"  
  
Quatre's voice came to him over the com-unit. "It's some kind of telepathy. She's speaking to us with her mind."  
  
::Right you are young one. The Dragon Folk have always had a strong sense of mind. Since I do not have a com-unit and I prefer not to shout, I shall communicate with the four of you like this.::  
  
The conversation turned a bit more serious after Heero's next statement. "The base is a little over 110 miles away from here. We should be there in about an hour if we continue at our current speed. Are you able to stay flying for that long Sepia?"  
  
The dragon turned her head to stare at him with her black eyes. ::Young one, I have kept constant pace with the Dragon Child all of his life. Always close enough to see or feel him and know what he is doing. You know as well as I do that once he gets going he goes swiftly and does not stop until he reaches his goal. I have even followed him through space with the help of my magic. A simple hundred miles will not even give me a sweat.::  
  
"Right. We fly low. It's best to stay undetected until we're close enough to make a big effect."  
  
Duo gave his maniac Shinigami chuckle. "That'll be no problem for me and Deathscythe."  
  
::When we get there, start your attack light. Duo you might consider using your ability to stay hidden and attack from the shadows. You all must cover me when I start to turn human. That is the time when all of my energy will be at it's lowest until I am fully changed. I will head into the base and retrieve my charge. If you are still there after he is safe, and you wish to destroy more, then you may do so. But we must get Wufei to safety. After that I will have no more part of the fray. You know my past. You know my nature.::  
  
"Right! Let's go kick some Oz ass!" Duo shouted as they went to a lower elevation and his gundam slipped from the detection of the others. Sepia's glow dimmed but was still visible if you looked directly at her.  
  
::I will keep in constant mind contact with all of you. If at any time you need to speak to me, simply think directly to me. I will hear no more of your thoughts than you wish me to.::  
  
She felt acknowledgement from the four of them. The five of them remained silent for them then remained silent for the majority of the trip.  
  
**********  
  
As they neared the base, Sepia let out an anguished mental cry that the pilots didn't understand. She was flying it seemed on impulse now as she clutched her head and cried. ::No! Why did I let it happen? NO! Beloved! Noooo...!::  
  
The last came out as a sob full of self-loathing. They all sent their thoughts of question to her. She didn't need to answer. Right after they sent their thoughts to her, they received feelings from another. They all knew from what they felt and heard next.  
  
Their bodies went numb, then flared with reflected pain from Wufei. It seemed like there wasn't a part of him that wasn't racked with pain. They knew that this wasn't even a twinkle of what Sepia was feeling. She was completely in tune with her mate. As the feelings swept over them, they felt more, deeply beyond the physical pain. They felt the worst thing that any of them had ever felt.  
  
Shame.  
  
Horrible soul-shredding pain. Wufei felt dishonored and he hated himself for dishonoring his clan, his mate, and Chang the dragon who was the very beginning of his clan. They all agreed that Wufei should never be made to feel this. More so, they all knew what was happening to make him feel this.  
  
They all were so deep in thought that only the dragon, who was accustom to observing, took note of what they all, including her, said at the same time. It was a harmonized echo of feelings so open and bared and freely given.  
  
"Oz will pay!"  
  
Sepia let out a silent animal growl of anger against Oz, folded her wings slightly and increased speed, propelled by magic. The four pilots followed and as they sped towards the line of imminent detection, they heard something that made their anger explode to the stars. They felt as well as heard mentally heard their imprisoned comrade and friend screaming with his mind and heart in overwhelming pain. They knew also that just as he screamed mentally, the pilot who never showed weakness, was screaming aloud as well.  
  
The pilots jumped as Sepia let out a deafening roar of fury, spread herself to her full size and glow, and swept full speed over the base. The guns they fired had no affect on her magical shield as she ripped into one of the hangers that housed some of the mobile suits. She landed on her hunches, lifted her head and let out an echoing roar that obliterated the side of the base that she was on.  
  
The pilots wasted no time in attacking the other side of the base. Sepia flew into the air and pinpointed the closest point of entry to Wufei. Once she had it, she smashed a hole in the outer wall, for quicker access. She looked over her shoulder then smashed three leos that were attacking from behind with her tail. Her eyes had a red mist around them that showed her fury. She was almost blind with rage as she felt Wufei becoming weaker and weaker with each passing moment.  
  
She doubted that he could even fight them back any longer. She felt for his mind and found it almost shattered with pain and shame. He didn't even respond to her. She did however feel his shame well up. She turned her head to look at the rest of the pilots.  
  
::Cover me now!::  
  
She didn't wait for them to reply. As before the shimmering light around her brightened to block her from view. It shrank and a now human Sepia stood from where she had been kneeling. As always she didn't care nor notice that she was naked. They watched for only a moment as she disappeared into the building through the opening she had made.  
  
Duo just lightly commented on it. "She really doesn't need clothes with that hair of hers covering her. At least from the back. Eh." He shrugged and went on fighting.  
  
Inside Sepia walking briskly and purposefully through the halls following the feeling of Wufei. Whenever she came upon a group of soldiers she gathered energy in her hand and flung it at them. All were killed instantly.  
  
"None shall be left alive for the injustice you have shown to the Son of the Dragon Clan. You shall all pay."  
  
Nothing ever broke her stride. The halls where she had been, she left littered with the bodies of the dead. She came to the last door, which blocked her from her goal. She could feel the suffering radiating from it. She lifted her hands above her head for concentration. She didn't want to blast the door open and kill Wufei in the process. She noted where Wufei was in the room then directed the energy in the proper direction.  
  
As the energy gathered in her hand, a mighty wind blasted up and around her and lifted her hair above her like a silver fury. She opened her black eyes and whipped her hands down throwing the energy and her rage at the door. She knew what she would see inside, but really seeing it nearly ripped her heart out.  
  
Even though he was obviously too weak to scream or struggle now, Wufei was gagged and his arms were bound painfully behind his back. An iron collar and chain bound him to the wall like some dog. Blood seeped freely from his nose and mouth around the already soaked gag, and from the many gashes and cuts that covered his body.  
  
Blood covered the small cot he was on and ran off to drip onto the floor. His offender was obviously occupied in his pleasure, because he didn't even look up when the door had exploded. Sepia stepped behind him and touched the back of his neck with her fingertips.  
  
She instantly drained him of his life energy and he fell dead on top of Wufei. She watched Wufei's face as she pulled the man off of him. The only visible sign that he was still alive was the slight flinch of pain that crossed his face. She sorted through what she had learned from the mans mind and scowled.  
  
Treize had told the troops at the base why he had not officially recorded the capture. He said that the pilot was to be used as an "outlet for sexual tension" and gave the soldiers free access to use and beat him as they see fit.  
  
'And all because Wufei is my mate and he saved me from Treize. He thinks that if Wufei is used, that I will not want him. He is dead wrong! Treize will pay!'  
  
She ripped broke the bonds holding Wufei's arms careful not to cause any further damage. The iron band around his neck took a little more energy. It finally snapped and fell away to reveal massive bruises and scratches on the smooth copper skin. She slowly turned him onto his back just as she caught a thought from Trowa.  
  
::Sepia, They've called in a lot of reinforcements. Can you handle this on your own? We might have no choice but to fall back.::  
  
She closed her eyes and calmed her thoughts to answer him. ::Yes. Leave. All of you! Go and take care of my child for me.::  
  
The next thought was from Quatre. ::But there are too many! We can stay and help if you need us. My staff is taking care of your son. They are well able to do so.::  
  
::Quatre it is not that I do not trust your staff. It is that I trust you more. Now do as I ask and go!::  
  
She felt acknowledgement and opened her eyes. She slipped her arm under Wufei's shoulders and tilted him up to her. His body was completely limp and his head fell back on his shoulders. The whites of his eyes showed as his eyes flickered convulsively. Shallow rasping breaths that rattled and slipped from his slightly opened mouth bore witness to the internal bleeding in his body.  
  
With her free hand she pushed his blood soaked bangs from his battered young face. She spoke in her language, which she always did when just speaking to him. "Dragon Child. Dragon Child! Wufei can you hear me? Oh, please answer me love! It is Sepia. You are safe."  
  
She looked his nude body over with knowing eyes. "You are in a terrible condition Dragon Child. I cannot afford to heal you right now. It would do no good if I had no energy to get us out. You will have to hang on young one. Please hang on."  
  
She gently slipped her right arm under his knees and stood up with him tucked close to her body. She pressed a soft kiss against his forehead and whispered through her silent tears. "It seems we have switched roles my Dragon Child."  
  
She stepped out of the room with him and was immediately fired upon. Like she had before with Heero, she turned the bullets back on them. Only this time she didn't lift her hand or even look at them, and the bullets went not to their hearts, but to their heads. She stepped over the bodies and quickened her pace to an almost run.  
  
'He does not have much time. He is so weak. I will make them pay for this Dragon Child! I swear it to you.'  
  
A bullet hit by her feet and a soft voice called down the hall to her. "So you did come back dragon. He said you would."  
  
She recognized the voice and turned around with hate showing clear on her face. Treize stared back at her with a smirk. "I see you found your little play toy. I hope you don't mind having shared him."  
  
She spoke for the first time to him in a language that he could understand. "He is no more my toy than I am yours you vile beast!"  
  
He stepped closer and raised an eyebrow. "So you can speak my language. How interesting." He looked down at Wufei. "So I see they did take what I said to heart. He helped them work out their. frustration."  
  
He looked back up at Sepia who glared and growled deep in her throat at him. "You are powerful indeed. I watched your attack. If you join forces with me, I'll make sure this boy is taken care of and released safely."  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she snarled. At the sound Treize collapsed with a howl of pain as blood flowed from his left eye and ear. While he was still screaming on the floor, Sepia gingerly set Wufei down propped up by the wall. She silenced Treize by lifting him by the throat with one hand.  
  
She spoke softly as always but with venom in her voice. "Because you have tried to dishonor me with your words and you have tried to dishonor the one thing I hold sacred with your actions toward him, I leave you now, torn. You will be as half a man. Half your sight will forever be plunged into darkness as well as half your hearing be silenced.  
  
"I know you have a daughter now, so were I you, I would treasure her. As I say you are half a man, so too will your future lines be torn from you. Never again will you be given children nor a son to carry forth your soiled name. Should I see you again, that day will be your last. I pray your daughter not be as you are. A vile unworthy creature."  
  
She drew just enough energy from him to knock him out then let him crumble to the floor. She picked up Wufei gently and broke into a full run blasting through some walls but trying to save enough energy to get them to safety. Wufei's breaths were getting fewer in between and had a rattling sound (1) to them.  
  
Sepia burst out of the opening she had made in the wall earlier and set Wufei on the broken ground. She almost gasped when she realized that none of the wounds on his body were going to stop bleeding anytime soon without help. She had to act quickly. She glanced up once to make sure she couldn't be fired upon and changed into her true form once again.  
  
She spread her glowing wings and scooped her dying, fragile, mate into one of her immense claws. She jumped into the air and flew high and fast. She switched to holding Wufei cradled in her two front paws the way a child holds a butterfly. She felt Wufei slipping further away as his blood soon spilled between her fingers to the earth below. She could tell just from looking at him what kind of things they had beaten him with.  
  
Boots, fists, whips, chains, maybe even a broken bottle since there was glass embedded in some of the gashes. She held him close to her face and whispered to him.  
  
"Please fight Dragon Child. I will not break my promise to Chang. I will not let you die. I need you. Your son needs you. Did you hear that Wufei? You are a father! So do not leave us! Please? I love you." Her tears joined his blood as she flew as fast as she could back to the safe-house.  
  
**********  
  
"He is so cute. Yes you are!" Quatre said, then he chuckled as the two-day- old boy grabbed hold of Trowa's bangs. Quatre had given Trowa the baby to hold and that seemed just fine with the gifted youth. Trowa smiled slightly and detached the little hand before the baby could put his hair in his mouth.  
  
The baby laughed and held onto Trowa's index finger. He blinked his black upon silver eyes and stuck Trowa's finger into his mouth to suck and chew on it with his gums. Trowa smiled again as Quatre stroked the thin bit of black hair the baby had.  
  
Duo walked over from where he had been cleaning a minor cut on Heero's forehead and bent to look at the baby. The little boy's strange dragon-like eyes looked up and focused on his braided uncle while still sucking on Trowa's finger. He gurgled and kicked his feet.  
  
Duo tickled those tiny feet, smiled and said, "You can definitely tell he's Sepia's."  
  
Quatre looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "What do you mean? Something besides the eyes?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Usually babies can't focus their eyes until they're over a month old. They also don't grab onto things until they're around that old either. He's only two days and he's an expert at both. I looked the info up on the net. He does look like Wufei though. Doesn't he Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo looked back at his lover and stuck his tongue out. He was about to say something else when a dark shadow passed over the housed followed by a faint silver glow. The pilots gathered the baby up and ran outside just as the huge white dragon flew over the surrounding woods to the clearing where she could land.  
  
There were marble benches surrounding a small pond at the edge of the woods and the four pilots stopped to wait in front of them. They could tell that something was off in the feel of the two parents. They saw the light, silver glow through the trees first. When they came into full view the four pilots gave gasps and shout of surprise and where frozen to the spot.  
  
Quatre's hands went to his mouth in horror. He whispered, "Oh Great Allah!"  
  
Sepia was carrying a naked Wufei, holding him under his arms and knees. Not a single part of him was clean of his blood. His head was tossed back and he was completely limp in hr arms. His eyes were closed and still now and his hair fell in wild, blood-matted tangles from his head. Sepia's head was downcast and smears of her silver tears were still seen on her cheek, just as the red of her mates blood was smeared on her body.  
  
Duo was the next to speak as Heero put his arms around his braided lover's waist. It came out as a still whisper. "He looks dead."  
  
Quatre with tears streaming down his angelic face and one of Trowa's arms around him closed his eyes and said quietly, "He is."  
  
Duo's, Heero's, and Trowa's eyes widened in realization. Sepia gracefully stepped up to the marble bench that was closest to her. She didn't even look up at the other pilots as they watched. She dropped to her knees at the side, and slowly laid Wufei's body on top of it. As she carefully laid his shoulders down, his head rolled to face away from her and toward the other pilots.  
  
The pilots could now see that Wufei was in fact not breathing and under all the blood, was deathly pale. The only sign that Sepia gave that she was still feeling anything was the slight tremble of her lower lip. She pulled his raven hair away from his cheek with a light caressing brush of her fingertips.  
  
She laid her hand lightly over his heart and smoothed his hair back with the other hand, all the while never taking her eyes off of his still face. She leaned over and planted light kisses all over the side of his face, while whispering endearments to him.  
  
"Dragon Child, you have done such a good job. Chang would be proud of you. I know I am. You are strong and gentle, and honorable like none I have met. You are beautiful and wise, and your integrity and sense of justice surpasses the best of them. You bring great honor to your clan, friends, your son and me, and to those who are lucky enough to meet you. You never gave up. I love you. But Wufei, I just. do not understand. why. you left me. "  
  
The last sentence came out between half choking sobs. She stopped fighting them and collapsed on his still chest sobbing as hard as she could, and could not stop. Quatre told the others what she was saying and explained that he could understand her through his uchu no kokoro, that the heart spoke true words loudly. They too felt the pain of the loss.  
  
Quatre was crying and Trowa had his eyes downcast. Duo had turned and buried his head in Heero's shoulder, and Heero hid his face in duo's hair while he rubbed his hands over the American's back. None of them were sure how long they stayed like that, but the pilots lifted their heads to look once again when Sepia abruptly stopped crying.  
  
They watched as she slowly lifted her head and sat up. Silver tears and red blood mingled on her cheeks as she lifted her face to the clear night sky with a look of determination and anger on her beautiful face. She looked into the full, silver, moon and with her hands still on Wufei's chest, she slowly shook her head as if telling the moon "no".  
  
Without lowering her eyes, she once again put her hand over Wufei's still heart and held one of his palms to her heart. Quatre once again told the others what she said. It was a simple sounding, yet complicated and powerful spell. This is a spell that all dragons knew, but no living thing in history had ever cast. Her words, though spoken in a normal tone, echoed and shook the ground with their power.  
  
"Your soul, my soul, our soul!"  
  
Once said, a bright burst of blinding light and immense power shot out from her. The next seemed to happen all at once. Sepia fell to the ground unconscious with her hand still in Wufei's. Wufei himself, though still unconscious and severely, but not fatally wounded drew in a gasping breath and started breathing again. And the only other sound was the wail of a baby ringing into the now still night. **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
::Gasp:: Footnotes! My first! Well, I know my medical stuff. I'm a C.N.A. (Certified Nursing Assistant.)  
  
(1) This rattling sound is known as the death rattle. It's when blood is in the lunges and starts to come up the tube when they breathe, and it really sounds like a rattle when the breath passes by. If this happens, you pretty much know the person is going to die.  
  
Well, there you have it. Thank you for staying with me and reading this far. It's gonna kinda tame down from here on out, but hey, the last few chapters have been almost strait action. I'm deciding to give the little family a rest before harrying them again. But it should be good. I'm having so much fun writing this, but it's even better when I get FEEDBACK!!!!! I like reading your thoughts on my writing. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it no da!!!!! Thank you for all your support and I'd like to hear more from you. Remember to only write if you have fun doing it. That's the main reason you should write fics in my opinion. That and for the enjoyment of others as well. If you're happy, I'm happy! JA NE NA NO DA!!! Luv Ya Lots!!!! -Celesta Hellewise Harman ///_* 


	12. Dragon's Heart

Disclaimer: The same old stuff. The bishonen pilots aren't mine. Damn. The story line however is and so is Sepia. She's my original character and you MUST ask if you wish to use her for ANYTHING! All rights of Gundam Wing go to their creators, and might I ad that I'm not making any money off of this. I don't have any money anyway, so don't sue. Author's rant: ~See Prologue~ ///_*  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Dragon's Heart  
  
Pain. That's what Wufei felt next. He was afraid to move or even open his eyes. 'If I do, they'll know and I'll. Sepia?' He could feel her presence closely. 'Is she here too? Wait, I felt her and the others before the pain knocked me out. Could it be?' He slowly opened his eyes and was slightly shocked to see the white ceiling in his room instead of the gray metal in the base. He didn't hurt as much as he thought he would.  
  
'Wait. I felt myself dying. What happened? With all they did to me I should have died.' He turned his head to the side and looked at his room. It was almost exactly as he had left it the night they went on that last mission. Only now sitting on the window-seat looking out into the backyard was Sepia. She was wearing another one of his white shirts that identical to the last one. It was unbuttoned a bit at the top and she was holding a bundle to her chest.  
  
'She looks like an angel.' Wufei took in the sight of his beautiful mate. Her silver white hair cascaded around her and pooled on the floor. One of her knees was bent as she propped her foot on the window-seat and let the other leg dangle. She lifted her head then turned it to look at him. She stood gracefully and walked to sit beside him on the bed as he had done the first morning after they had met in person. Still holding the bundle to her chest with her right arm, she brushed his clean silky bangs out of his face.  
  
She whispered softly to him while looking into his eyes and combing his hair with her fingers. "How do you feel Dragon Child? Is there much pain?"  
  
He swallowed and was a bit surprised at how weak and shaky his voice was. "Not as much as I expected, but some. I thought for sure that I would die. Why didn't I?"  
  
She drew the backs of her fingers down his cheek. "You did die Dragon Child. I healed you the best I could."  
  
His dark eyes widened a little. "But you said you couldn't bring someone back to life after they died."  
  
She smiled a caring smile. "I normally cannot. I cast a spell that can only be cast once. When someone dies their soul leaves their body, yes? I did not want you to die, so I bound our souls and guided yours back to you. Because this transfers half of my soul to you, the magic healed you almost as it would me. Being human though, you will still be sore. You have been healing for a straight week. That is why it took you so long to wake. Plus the trauma you suffered caused major shock. Be warned though Dragon child, because our souls are the same now, if one of us dies, so too does the other. This is regardless the cause or which of us it is."  
  
At this, Wufei's eyes began to fill with tears. He shut them tight. "Why didn't you just let me die? I'm dishonored. They won!"  
  
She glared then grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. "Let me get this strait with you now young one. You are not dishonored! It is they who are dishonored. They have not won because you are still alive and you are honorable. Anyone who does what they did is the lowest creature, which crawls on this earth. The reason I did not let you die is because I love you and your son needs to know his father!"  
  
Wufei's eyes shot opened as he realized the truth of her words. He pushed himself up to sit up a little against the pillows and looked closely at the bundle in her arms for the first time. Then her last words clicked in his head. "My son?"  
  
She smiled at the baby who was just finishing his meal and detached him from her breast. She covered herself again and handed the baby to Wufei. He looked down in open-mouthed wonder as he gently cradled the squirming baby against his naked chest. Wufei ran his fingers against his son's cheek and the baby turned its eyes to his. The baby smiled then laughed and thrashed his arms about until they were free of the blanket and grabbed his father's finger.  
  
Wufei's smile got bigger and he let out a soft laugh. He looked up at Sepia and saw that she was smiling joyfully back at him. "What's his name?"  
  
She put her hand on his leg over the sheet. It was a move that sent tingles through his body. "He does not have one yet. I thought you should have the honor of naming him."  
  
Wufei nodded then looked back down at the baby. "What should we name you then? What do you think of the name Mishtin?"  
  
He tickled the babies and was rewarded by a loud laugh from his newly named son. Sepia brushed her palm over the baby's fuzz of black hair and smiled at her mate. "I believe he favors it. It is a good choice beloved."  
  
She leaned forward and planted a passionate kiss on Wufei's lips. He easily deepened the kiss and ran is tongue over the inside of her mouth as she did likewise. They broke apart when the baby laughed again.  
  
Wufei tickled Mishtin's chin again. "Oh you want one too huh?" Wufei smiled and planted a tender kiss on his son's forehead.  
  
There was a flash of light and a click. Sepia and Wufei looked up to see Quatre winding a camera with a smiling Duo, Heero and Trowa standing behind him. Well, Duo was smiling anyway. Heero and Trowa just looked pleased.  
  
Quatre lifted the camera to his eye again. "Smile!" ~click~  
  
A slightly hyper Duo bounced over to the side of the bed and plopped himself down in Sepia's lap. He squirmed a little then looked at Wufei who was beginning to glare at him. "Hey Wu-man! Glad to see you're awake. Ya know your girlfriend's really comfy."  
  
Sepia snickered and Wufei made is tone mock angry. "Maxwell, that is my girlfriend you're sitting on."  
  
Duo laughed and sat on his knees by the bed to look at Mishtin. "Of all of us, to think that you're the one that got the girlfriend. All that talk about women being weak and how much you hate them."  
  
Wufei shrugged as the other three pilots came into see their newly awakened friend. "It's not my fault the four of you are all fruity." He got a quadruple strength death glare and grinned. "I was just joking."  
  
Duo leaned forward again and looked at the baby. "So did you name him yet?"  
  
Wufei nodded and looked back down at his son with a smile. "His name is Mishtin."  
  
Duo nodded and lightly tapped Mishtin's nose. "Mishtin huh? Well, so you finally got a name, huh kid? Guess I gotta stop calling you that now hmm? You really do look like your dad. Hope you turn out like him. He's some hell of a guy. You couldn't have gotten better."  
  
Duo looked up at Wufei who smiled back at him. "Thanks Duo."  
  
Duo grabbed his chest in mock amazement. "You called me Duo! My God! Lets make popsicles cause, Hell hath frozen over!"  
  
Wufei smirked. "Don't get too used to it Maxwell."  
  
Duo chuckled lightly and settled back to lean against Heero who had sat behind him. Mishtin crinkled his nose and started to fuss. Wufei turned his full attention back to his son. "What's the matter Mishtin?"  
  
Sepia smiled. "He most likely needs to be burped. He did just finish eating. Would you like to do it Dragon Child? I am sure he would like to get to know his father more."  
  
Wufei looked up at her. "I'm not sure how to do it."  
  
Sepia nodded. "I'll show you." She pulled a cloth out of the nightstand and draped it over Wufei's shoulder. She showed him how to lay Mishtin, who was naked except for the small blanket, over his chest, and how to rub his back.  
  
Wufei instinctively closed his eyes and rocked back and forth as he rubbed his son's back lovingly. He was so wrapped up in the feeling of being a father that he didn't notice when Quatre snapped another picture.  
  
"These are some really good pictures. They'll make a great photo album." He snapped a few more pictures from different angles before the baby gave a small burp.  
  
Mishtin stopped fussing and lay still against his father's shoulder. Soon Wufei could hear light baby snores in his ear. He opened his eyes and looked back at Sepia. "I think he's asleep."  
  
Sepia nodded and gently took the baby from her mate to lay him in his crib at the foot of the bed. Wufei had not seen it before and he smiled at it thinking back on what it felt like to finally hold his son.  
  
Something else came to his mind. 'Well, now's a good a time as any to ask it.' He looked back at the rest of the pilots. "How did you guys get me out?"  
  
Sepia climbed over him and sat beside him against the head of the bed as he was. Their four friends on the floor exchanged looks and each took turn explaining. They finished relaying the story in about half an hour with Duo being the last to speak.  
  
"After that we brought you two into the house and cleaned you up the best we could. We put you in the same bed and took care of Mishtin until Sepia woke up two days later. She's been saving her energy to heal you a little more every day. You were really badly hurt. We were all afraid that we were going to loose you again."  
  
Wufei's head was down, his hair falling to partially cover his face. His face held no certain expression, but tears were glistening in his eyes and his voice was a trembling whisper. "Then you all know? You know what they. did to me? How they. used and. hurt me?"  
  
They nodded and a sob burst from his lips as he covered his face with one of his hands. The sheet that covered him to his waist threatened to slide off as he brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face against them, hugging them with his arms. Wufei's whole body trembled and Quatre reached up to tough one of his shoulders in hopes to comfort his suffering friend.  
  
Wufei's control broke completely and he lashed out at Quatre, pushing him roughly from him while shouting, "No! Don't touch me!"  
  
Sepia's arms circled around the traumatized teen. He fought against her as well with tears and open pain on his face as his hair fell in and around his dark, teary eyes. He struggled to free himself from her hold, but to no avail as she held him tightly to her. Finally he gave up and crumbled, sobbing full force in the circle of her arms. She drew him into her lap and he relaxed against her with his forehead pressed to her neck and leaning on her shoulder, letting the sobs rack his body.  
  
She pulled the sheet up over his shoulder and ran her long fingers through his silky hair over and over. A soft crooning noise came from her as the other pilots stood and left the room, closing the door behind them softly.  
  
Quatre shook his head sadly as the four of them walked down the hall. "He's going to be reliving the assault for some time. He'll most likely be plagued with nightmares. At least he has Sepia to watch over him."  
  
Duo sighed. "I just wish we could help too."  
  
Quatre nodded. "We can in some ways. Helping take care of Mishtin and encouraging Wufei are some. We need to show him that he's still just as important to us as before, and that he's not dishonored or lower than any of us. We just need to be a family to him. He needs all of us right now. Other than that, he has to face his own demons."  
  
They walked down the stairs to get some lunch and relax.  
  
**********  
  
Sepia held her charge tightly as he clung to her and shook with the force of the powerful sobs that he couldn't seem to stop. Whenever he thought they might stop, they started again full force. Sepia held him all the while, keeping up that soft crooning note. Finally after a long his sobs lessened to a hitching breath now and then.  
  
Sepia still held him tightly, comforting herself as well as him. She rocked him as he had rocked their son, with her eyes closed and her voice at a soft whisper. "Shhh. It is all right. It is all right to cry young one. You are safe here. You will always be safe in my arms. Shhhh."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and cuddled into her closer, sniffling. "How can you still love me after such a dishonor?"  
  
She brought her head back to look into his tear-shot eyes. "Dragon Child, while it is true that this is a great dishonor, it is not you who are dishonored. You were violated and abused. The dishonor is theirs. Had you given in willingly, then it would be different. You will always be my Dragon Child. I will always love only you for the rest of my eternity. I have lived for you all of my long life. I swear, never again shall you feel the pain of a dishonorable touch. You are still pure Dragon Child. Never again will I let anyone hurt you. Never forget that I love only you Wufei."  
  
He gave a trembling but real smile as she wiped his tearstained cheek with her thumb. She bent her head, kissed his lips tenderly and felt the smile upon them. When they broke the kiss, Wufei yawned, causing her to laugh that laugh of silvery bells. She lay down in the bed and brought Wufei with her. Sepia wriggled out of the shirt and covered them both with the light sheet. She and Wufei fell asleep with his head against her shoulder and her arms wrapped protectively around him. Her head was down and looked as if she was placing a kiss on his hair.  
  
There was a flash of light and Quatre smiled as he lowered the camera and softly closed the door.  
  
**********  
  
Wufei woke breathing hard, his eyes darting around the room. He calmed when he realized once again where he was. He pushed the nightmare out of his mind. 'I'm safe now. I'm not there anymore.'  
  
He looked to the window and saw stars shining through the sheer white hangings. The room wasn't totally dark and he wandered about this. 'Did someone turn a nightlight on?'  
  
Something shifted beside him and he turned to see what it was. He smiled when his eyes fell upon an angelic sleeping face in the middle of a mass of mass of glowing silver silk. He sighed and slowly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping dragon-girl. He found a pair of his sweatpants and pulled them on. 'It's a bit stuffy in here. I need some air.'  
  
He went to the bay window, reached through the sheer hangings, and opened the window pain, which swung outwards. He leaned on his hands on the window seat and looked out the screenless opening into the night sky. He heard a movement behind him and turned. Sepia was still asleep, but in the crib at the end of the bed, Wufei could see the little blanket moving.  
  
He walked over and looked into the crib and was delighted when he was greeted with a soft cooing sound. His son smiled up at him and blew a little spit bubble. He kicked at the blanket and waved his arms. Wufei leaned lightly on the side of the crib and reached inside with his other hand. Mishtin grabbed hold of his index finger and laughed softly as his father held his tiny hand with his free fingers and gave him a loving smile.  
  
Mishtin kicked for a few minutes more before Wufei let go of his hand and pulled the blanket back up to cover him. He leaned down into the crib and placed a soft kiss on Mishtin's forehead. As he walked away to get back in bed again, Mishtin started to whine and finally gave a small cry.  
  
Wufei turned and looked back into the crib to see his son's face crinkle as he prepared to start outright bawling. Wufei reached into the crib and carefully picked the infant up, being careful to support his head. Mishtin calmed down when Wufei laid him against his chest and cradled his head against his neck and shoulder. Wufei reached down, grabbed the baby blanket from the crib, and draped it over his son the keep him warm.  
  
He rubbed Mishtin's back to sooth him, and walked back over to the window. He rocked from side to side while standing in the shaft of moonlight that came through the window. He started walking slowly back and forth just savoring the fell of his child. He still could not fully believe that he was a father, let alone the father of the beautiful thing that he held in his arms against his bare chest.  
  
He didn't realize that he was speaking softly. "You're so special Mishtin. I never thought that I would ever be a father. Now that I am, I promise to fight for you. To bring you a peaceful world to live in. I'm going to take care of you and raise you to be an honorable, strong man. We'll make your mother proud."  
  
"You already have Dragon Child."  
  
**********  
  
Sepia shifted silently. She opened her eyes and smelled the cool air coming in through the open window. She saw that Wufei wasn't in the bed with her and looked up to see one of the most beautiful, touching sights she had ever seen. Wufei was standing bathed in silver moonlight in front of the window. The slight breeze moved his free-flowing black hair and made it look like liquid onyx. He held their son cradled against him, covered with a light blanket.  
  
Her face darkened slightly when she saw the small scars that his time with Oz had left branded on the skin of his back and arms. They weren't hideous, and she knew that Wufei didn't care about them, but they would serve as a reminder to her of what she felt partially responsible for. They weren't even as bad as they would have been thanks to her healing, but it was enough to tell her mind that just one time she had failed to protect him. She climbed out of bed and walked quietly up behind him. He was saying something, and she listened closely before she responded.  
  
"I'm going to take care of you and raise you to be an honorable, strong man. We'll make your mother proud."  
  
She smiled. "You already have Dragon Child."  
  
He turned and met her soft black eyes. He smiled and saw that his eyes were glistening with tears. "Thank you for this gift." His voice was a mere whisper and as he said it, the tears of joy fell down his cheeks.  
  
She smiled and reached up to caress his hair and the side of his face with love. She cupped his cheek and leaned up to give him a kiss, which he returned gladly. "Thank you for being my gift Wufei. You are a treasure, which I shall cherish always. I know your son will as well. One can feel the love he has for you. He knows in his heart that you are his father and is content to just be close to you. As am I."  
  
He smiled, swallowed, and more tears ran down his face. "I was trying to get him to sleep." He thought silently to himself. 'Smart Wufei. She compliments you and you once again sound like a child. ~sigh~'  
  
"I would say it worked young one. He is in fact asleep. You have that calming effect about you."  
  
Wufei looked down and saw that she was right. He walked back over to the crib and gently put his sleeping son down and tucked him in. He kissed Mishtin's forehead again and straitened up. Sepia was standing behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck when he turned. He surprised her by picking her up and gently setting her on their bed.  
  
He shucked his pants off and climbed under the sheet beside her. She snuggled close and he wrapped his arms around her drawing her close. She put her arms around him and laid her palms flat on his back. Her head was against his chest and she spoke softly.  
  
"I can hear your heart beat." She placed a possessive kiss over his heart and he kissed her hair in turn.  
  
"What does it make you think of?" He tilted her head up before she could reply and covered her lips with his. She opened her lips and he immediately slipped his tongue into her mouth. She kissed him back hard enough to bruise as their tongues warred for a few minutes. They broke for air after a few heated minutes and she caught her breath to respond.  
  
"It makes me think, that if anyone ever silenced this heart, that the silence should spread across the land and no one would ever hear again."  
  
This filled his chest with such love that he captured her mouth again. The war continued and he realized that he would never be able to get enough of her. They broke off again and he smiled as sleep claimed him. "I love you Sepia."  
  
The last thing he heard that night chased away his nightmare and gave him nothing but sweet dreams for the rest of the night. "I love you too, my Chang Wufei. I shall see you in the morning and in my dreams; and because of this, sweet shall they be. **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Well, what do you think? Sorry I kept you waiting so long for it. I've been really busy lately, and don't think that's the end of the story. As long as I keep getting ideas like this, I don't know where it's going to end. Well once again, FEEDBACK!!!!! A MUST!!!!! Come on! I need to know what you think! I like hearing from you guys no da! Do you think this chapter was too mushy? I don't know. I tried to keep them in character. I know 'Fei's not the weepy type, but wouldn't you be a tad emotional if you were in that situation? And I think anyone in his or her right mind would be overjoyed to be a father/mother. Well, if you don't like certain parts of it, tell me that as well. But give me VALID reasons, not just things like "I don't like Wufei." Because then you suck and I don't want to hear from you if you waste my time with non-valid reasons. I respect it if you don't like a certain character, but ya don't have to go all wiggy about it. Well, there's my little rant. ARIGATOU MINNA!!!! WO AI NI! JA NO DA! Keep reading! ~wink~ ~Celesta Hellewise Harman ///_* 


End file.
